


Finally Safe (For Me To Fall)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, BDSM, Barista Jaskier, Blow Jobs, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes Care of Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Geralt, M/M, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, References to Foster Care, Rough Sex, Shy Geralt, Spanking, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Geralt was an idiot. And he was half an hour early. And this was a mistake - this was a mistake, and he should just go home. Delete the app. Forget this ever happened. He was sure BrattyMusician would find someone else, he seemed nice enough after all. It would all be-“SecretTeddyBear?” Geralt looked up in surprise, finding the man who must be BrattyMuscian standing in front of him, smiling at Geralt from where he stood awkwardly beside the cafe door.“Sorry, you’re earlier than I thought you would be, my shift isn’t over until 3.”“Oh.” He worked here. Obviously, since he was wearing the apron with the same logo as the door. Geralt looked down at Roach, feeling awkward.“Here, do you mind sitting outside? I’ll grab you a tea, and a bowl for your dog.” He pulled out a chair, gesturing to it until Geralt slowly stepped forward and took a seat. Then the man beamed at him. “I’m Jaskier, by the way.”“Geralt… and Roach.”Jaskier smiled, his eyes dancing between him and his dog. Then he said, “I’ll be back in a tick,” and winked at him before he walked away.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 249
Kudos: 1130
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette, wiedźmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! :) 
> 
> I do not usually post WIPs, but I am hoping this gets my writing ball rolling haha. I have a few chapters, which I will try to post once a week, and then after that we will see how we do! I promise I will finish it though :) I don't leave my works unfinished forever don't worry haha. 
> 
> Warnings will be at the top of every chapter, and tags will be updated with each chapter. This is a BDSM fic, so if that's not your thing, this fic is not for you. 
> 
> Hope you like it!! :) 
> 
> No warnings needed for this chapter.

  
Geralt leaned against his kitchen counter, arms crossed, face in a scowl. 

“You’re sulking.” 

Yes, he was aware of that. He scoffed though, because Yen was infuriating at the best of times, it never did either of them any good when she was right.

Which was often.

“What was this? The third boy this year who didn’t last more than a month?” 

“The second.” 

“Because one was a woman, right, semantics. Geralt, stop being petty and let me help you.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes, finally moving off the counter when the kettle boiled. Yennefer was sitting, or more like lounging, on his couch in the living room. She’d come over the same way she always did, unexpected, and took up space in his house like she owned it. 

Geralt couldn’t really blame her though. He never told her to leave. Case in point, he was currently feeding her tea. 

That did not mean he wanted her dating advice. 

“You need someone who gets to know you before you dive into the sex,” Yennefer said, accepting her mug of tea without even a thanks. “You keep meeting people in clubs, going way too fast, and ending up in relationships where neither of you really know each other! You intimidate them, they don’t know you’re a teddy bear underneath all… that.” She waved at his face. He frowned at her. 

Geralt settled into the armchair across from her, blowing on his own tea. Roach, his pitbull, stared up at him forlornly as he placed a plate of biscuits onto the coffee table between them. He would give her one after Yen left. Roach clearly knew that, as she lay down between his feet, watching him expectantly. 

Roach was a rescue. She was scared of most people, but not of him. If an abused dog could learn to trust him… surely it shouldn’t be hard for a partner to? 

Was that really so much to ask for? 

“I’m a dom,” he finally said, “it shouldn’t matter if I’m intimidating.” 

“Yes, and I’m sure the partners you’ve had recently have all gotten off on the fact that you’re very frightening looking at times. But during the after care, when your little toy is all sad or tired or whatever, wants to cuddle? I’m sure your face looks exactly as it does right now. Angry. It’s your default setting, after all.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes. 

“I’m serious, Geralt, I know after care is one of your favorite parts of a scene. I know, because you’ve gotten smashed and told me. More than once, by the way. And cheers for that, made for a lovely birthday party. But my point is, you need someone who wants to cuddle afterwards with you, as much as you want to cuddle with them.” 

Geralt huffed. She was right, he did want that. He wanted… intimacy, with someone. He wanted more than a quick, kinky, fuck. That’s all anyone seemed to want from him though. 

“How do you suggest…” he grimaced. 

Yen grinned, “yes? Do go on, finish asking for help.” 

Geralt sighed. “How would I find… _that_.” 

Yennefer sat up, her phone instantly in her hand and shoved in Geralt’s face. He glared at it. 

“What?” 

“It’s an app, dumby, for people in the same predicament as you! I’ve already set you up with a profile, you just have to look through to see if you like any of the people they’ve matched you with.” 

He reached for the phone, but Yen pulled it away. “I’ll send you the sign in info, you can scroll through yourself.” 

“Hm.” 

Yen grinned at him again, downing the last of her tea. “Thanks for the cuppa, I gotta run. Have fun finding your new boo.” She set her mug down, standing up to leave. “Bye little bug,” she waved to Roach, “bye big bug,” she messed up his hair as she walked passed. Geralt batted her off, annoyed. 

Yennefer just laughed as she walked out of his apartment. She locked the door behind her, probably just to remind him that she had her own key. 

Insufferable. 

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to stare at the name of the app she had sent him. Kinky Zoo. 

Ridiculous. 

Roach whined, and Geralt shoved his phone back into his pocket. He grabbed two biscuits, giving one to the dog, and one for himself. He turned on his TV. He wasn’t going to use a damn app to get dates. 

\-- 

Geralt opened the app in bed that night. It wasn’t because he was lonely. Or wishing there was someone beside him. Or wishing that someone was a person and not a snoring 40 pound pit bull. 

No, it was because it was going to log on to delete it. He didn’t need his face plastered all over a dating app called Kinky Zoo. Even if Yennefer had managed to find the one picture of him in the last year where he was actually smiling. 

He was going to delete it. 

Right after he looked around. 

Yennefer had filled out his profile disturbingly well. This was probably a sign he needed more friends, but he ignored that to glance at a few of the profiles that he had been matched with. 

A woman with purple hair, and three different lip rings. That was… too much for him. 

A man with a picture of himself only covered in ropes. That looked intriguing, but… he didn’t know. 

He wasn’t sure how to start a conversation even if he found someone he did like. He wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to start a conversation. He was on here to delete the profile, after all, it wasn’t like he was going to- 

Geralt almost dropped his phone when it buzzed, a message popping up on his screen. 

He stared, wide eyed, as **BrattyMusician** started talking to him. 

_11:12 pm_

**BrattyMusician:** _Hey, how’s it going?_

**BrattyMusician** _: I have to ask, is that hair natural? Because you are killing the gray haired look. Truly. Stunning._

Then a stream of emoji’s lit up his screen. Geralt glanced around his empty bedroom, unsure what to do. 

Roach kicked her paw in her sleep beside him. It was not helpful. 

_11:17 pm_

**SecretTeddyBear** _: Thank you. It is my real hair._

Geralt winced at his own words, he sounded like an idiot. Bratty Musician didn’t reply, so Geralt let out a breath and clicked on their profile. 

A stunning man smiled back at him. 

He was wearing eyeliner, and had a guitar held in his hands like it was second nature. That explained the username. 

His hair looked soft. 

His phone buzzed again, and Geralt took a breath before clicking on the messages again. 

_11:19 pm_

**BrattyMusician** _: Sweet. I would love to braid hair like that sometime. Maybe throw some flowers in if you're willing_

Geralt snorted. This man was so strange. 

**SecretTeddyBear:** _I’ve never had my hair braided before, and I have a little sister who has tried. If you’re able to convince me, go for it. But good luck._

**BrattyMusician:** _Challenge accepted ;) sounds like a date to me_

Geralt’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant- he didn’t think- 

**BrattyMusician:** _Are you free this weekend?_

**BrattyMusician:** _Just for coffee I won’t try to braid your hair - promise :)_

**BrattyMusician:** _That can come later ;P_

Geralt stared at the messages, his fingers hovering over his screen. That was… fast. Really fast. 

Too fast? 

But as he sat here staring at his screen, BrattyMusician didn’t say anything else. He wasn’t pushing, he just… moved really fast. 

Geralt sucked in a breath. He had signed onto this stupid app to delete this thing, and yet somehow, after only a few minutes of chatting with someone, Geralt had been asked out on a date. 

He didn’t even remember the last time he had been asked out on a date. Usually he was the one doing the chasing… it felt nice, being on the other side of it for once. 

And with that in mind, his fingers picked out his reply. 

He had a date for this weekend. 

He was _never_ going to tell Yennefer about this. 

\-- 

Geralt arrived at the cafe early… probably too early, but he was nervous. And he had brought Roach, because he was nervous, and now he was feeling like an idiot. Not everyone liked dogs, and Roach was a scittish pitbull. People were more scared of her than a friendly looking chihuahua. 

Geralt was an idiot. And he was half an hour early. And this was a mistake - this was a mistake, and he should just go home. Delete the app. Forget this ever happened. He was sure BrattyMusician would find someone else, he was nice enough after all. It would all be- 

“SecretTeddyBear?” Geralt looked up in surprise, finding the man who must be BrattyMuscian standing in front of him, smiling at Geralt from where he stood awkwardly beside the cafe door. 

He looked just as good in person as he did in his pictures. He wasn’t wearing eyeliner, which was fair, it was the middle of the day, and his hair was shorter, but he still looked soft. He still had a sparkle in his eye, like he might start joking at any second. He was wearing jeans, and a button down, and… an apron? 

“Sorry, you’re earlier than I thought you would be, my shift isn’t over until 3.” 

“Oh.” He worked here. Obviously, since he was wearing the apron with the same logo as the door. Geralt looked down at Roach, feeling awkward. 

“Here, do you mind sitting outside? I’ll grab you a tea, and a bowl for your dog.” He pulled out a chair, gesturing to it until Geralt slowly stepped forward and took a seat. Then the man beamed at him. “I’m Jaskier, by the way.” 

“Geralt… and Roach.” 

Jaskier smiled, his eyes dancing between him and his dog. Then he said, “I’ll be back in a tick,” and winked at him before he walked away. 

Geralt swallowed, but he wasn’t as nervous as he had been before. Jaskier was… really nice. And he seemed to like Roach, which was good. He ran his hand over the dog’s head, feeling his shoulders relax even more as Roach rested her knee on his leg. 

“What do you think, girl? Think he’s nice?” She blinked up at him slowly, so clearly she agreed. 

Jaskier came out a minute later, placing a mug of tea down for Geralt, and a bowl of water down for Roach. Then he hesitated, before pulling a few treats from his pocket. “Do you mind? We have a jar of them inside, our baker makes them herself. I was wondering if I could…” 

“Oh, yes,” Geralt leaned back, letting Roach move forward to sniff at the treats before gently taking one in her mouth. Geralt patted her on the back. When he looked back up, Jaskier was smiling at him like this whole thing had made his day. Geralt started smiling back tentatively. 

“You really are a secret teddy bear, aren’t you?” 

Geralt felt his own smile drop, “uh, I didn’t actually make that-” 

“I know, she signed her name at the bottom,” Jaskier smirked. “Your Yennefer sounds like a real meddlesome friend.” 

Geralt snorted, “yeah, you could call her that.” 

Jaskier grinned, and then he glanced down at his watch. “Okay, you two are okay here? I’ll be back out in about twenty.” 

“We’re good,” Geralt reached for his wallet, “how much do I owe-” 

“It’s on me,” Jaskier said, winking again before he went inside. Geralt stared after him, surprised. 

He hadn’t had a date pay for him since… ever. 

It made something in his chest warm, that Jaskier had done so and had clearly not been planning to even mention it. Like perhaps their relationship could be as equals and not… Geralt, being a dom all the time to suit their fetish needs. 

Geralt sat back in his chair, his previous nerves almost entirely gone, and looked down at Roach. 

“If this goes well, we are not telling Yennefer about this.” 

She huffed at him in agreement. 

\-- 

Jaskier was… a lot. He came out twenty minutes later in a bright blue hoodie, holding a ukulele. Which he played a few small songs on, mostly directed at Roach, before he placed it behind him on his chair and focused his attention on Geralt. 

Geralt didn’t mind being under those eyes. He didn’t mind the flirtatious way they kept dipping down to look at his lips either. 

Jaskier talked a lot, his hands flying around the table, and his topics jumping from one to the next without a clear path of how he got there. 

Geralt liked him, though. A lot. 

They sat and talked until the cafe closed, and then they got up and continued talking as they walked through the nearby park. They only stopped when Geralt’s phone started to ring, and he was shocked to see it was his alarm to feed Roach at 6. 

They’d been talking for three hours. 

“Um, I have to-”

“Yeah, I should get home too,” Jaskier laughed, “but this was nice, I had a really good time.” He rocked back on his heels, smiling up at Geralt. 

Geralt sucked in his breath, and forced himself to ask the question he’d been wanting to for at least an hour now. “Are you- would you want to meet again? Dinner this time? On me.” 

Jaskier bit his lip, his eyes sparkling, “I would love to. I’m free Wednesday?” 

“Perfect. I can, um-” 

“Here, I’ll give you my number,” Jaskier leaned forward, plucking Geralt’s phone out of his hand to add his own number into his contacts. He kissed Geralt on the cheek as he handed it back. 

“See you Wednesday, Geralt.” 

Geralt nodded, and then chastised himself and called after Jaskier’s retreating form. “I’ll- I’ll text you tomorrow!” 

Jaskier turned around to grin at him, giving him a little wave before continuing on. Geralt watched him until he turned the corner, out of sight. 

Geralt kept standing there until Roach started to whine at him. 

“Fuck,” Geralt whispered, looking down at his dog. “I’m already starting to fall for him, aren’t I?” 

She whined at him. God, this could either end… very well, or very badly. Geralt sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. 

Either way, he was _not_ telling Yennefer about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex begins ;)   
> Tags have been updated
> 
> Also I forgot to say in the first chapter: the title is from Halsey's song Finally//Beautiful Stranger
> 
> Warnings: sex, BDSM sex where Jaskier is tied up.   
> reference to past bad experiences for Jaskier (scars on his back)

Geralt picked at his sleeve nervously. He spent most of his time out of the house in suits. He worked in suits, his mother's law firm abided for nothing less, and dinners out with his family and Yennefer ended up being formal attire as well. 

When it was just him and Roach at home, Geralt hung around in his workout clothes. He owned multiple pairs of sweatpants, and if someone was coming over to his house, he was comfortable with them enough already to see him in those… but that meant he didn’t really have anything else to wear. 

He’d already worn his one ‘casual’ outfit. 

The internet said second dates were supposed to be casual though, so Geralt had booked a reservation at a nice Italian restaurant. Nothing fancy. Nothing that would require a suit. Nowhere Geralt ever went unless it was with Ciri, and then it was her idea to go and he could wear his sweatpants and this was a horrible mistake- 

Roach bumped into his leg, dropping her Flamingo rope toy at his feet. Geralt stared at her for a second before he sucked in a breath. 

“Fuck.” 

Roach barked at him. 

“You’re right, I’m over reacting,” he threw her toy, then turned back to his closet. “I can wear the same jeans. This shirt is fine. Jaskier… Jaskier was nice. He won’t care. He probably won’t notice. It will be fine.” 

Roach whined at him, flopping to the floor and gnawing on the Flamingo’s leg. 

“I’m not telling Yennefer about this. I don’t care if she dresses me half the time, I know how to pick out clothes.” 

Roach huffed, then turned back to her toy. 

Fuck. She had a point.

But the date was set, and Jaskier was expecting to meet him at the corner park in half an hour. 

He could do this. It would be fine. 

\-- 

Jaskier was sitting on the park bench they had planned to meet at already, which made Geralt’s shoulders loosen. A large worry had been Jaskier wouldn’t even show but… he was here. 

And he was smiling at him. 

It would be fine. 

“You look nice,” Jaskier said, smiling at him as he stood up. 

Geralt nodded awkwardly, “thank you. You- you also, look nice.” He did. Jaskier was dressed in black trousers and a red button up. He looked great. 

Jaskier’s smile grew even wider. “Thank you very much. Shall we?” 

Geralt cleared his throat, taking the lead and guiding the two of them to the restaurant that was only a few blocks away. His shoulders were tensing up again, because this was the part he hated. The part where they expected him to start a conversation. Last time Jaskier had done so much talking, and he surely expected Geralt to put more effort in this time to- 

“Oh God, I had the best night last night,” Jaskier said in lue of nothing, “let me tell you all about it. So, you remember last time how I mentioned I’m an aspiring musician?” Geralt nodded. “Well, last night my friend Maddy and I got a gig…” and he was off. All Geralt had to do was smile, and nod, and… not much more was expected of him. 

He felt his shoulders relax as they made their way into the restaurant. And then loosen entirely when Jaskier switched from one topic to the next, without missing a beat. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t letting Geralt talk. He asked questions that were obvious openings to give him a chance to speak up. Geralt told him about his sister, Ciri, who was twelve years younger than him and just starting university. He talked about working as a lawyer, in the same firm as his mother. He talked about finding Roach on the street, and deciding to take her in. 

Jaskier listened to it all like he was enthralled. 

In turn, Geralt learned about Jaskier’s passion for music. How he shared a flat with two women, also employees at the cafe. How he had also found an animal on the street, and decided to take her in. A kitten he’d named Dandelion. 

By the end of the night, Geralt knew for sure that he was falling for this man. 

They did a lap around the same park they had met in earlier that evening, both of them coming to a stop by the same bench. 

“I had a lovely night, Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I would love to-” 

“Do you want to come over?” Geralt asked in a rush. Jaskier hesitated, his eyes wide but his mouth twisting into a smirk. “I mean, you don’t- if it’s too fast-” 

“I don’t usually, on a second date but… yes, I’d love to.” 

\--

Jaskier gaped at Geralt's flat. So much so that it was starting to make Geralt a little uncomfortable. Yes, it was a big flat, especially for London, but Jaskier had spent the first 10 minutes doing nothing but look around the main living room. His eyes bugged out at the view, which was to be expected. Even Yennefer stopped to look at the view sometimes. He was on the 24th floor, it made for a nice view of the city. It was the little things though, like the size of his fridge, that gave Geralt a bit of concern for Jaskier’s own living arrangement. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier said, finally closing the fridge door. “I just, when you live with two other people and only have a fridge that’s like half this size… it must be so nice to have room for so many things!” 

Geralt fidgeted awkwardly, he had honestly never thought about it. Did Jaskier resent him, for having all this? For taking it for granted? 

When the man turned to him though, there wasn’t anything in his eyes but laughter. “I guess that’s the difference between a wannabe musician barista and a fancy lawyer.” 

“I’m sure you’re a great musician,” Geralt said. Which was a stupid thing to say, Jaskier was pretty much telling him he was poor and now Geralt was bypassing that completely. Because he was an awkward moron. 

Jaskier didn’t seem to mind though, if his soft smile meant anything. 

“Do you, um, want a drink?” 

“A drink would be lovely.” 

Geralt nodded, going to grab them both some wine. Jaskier wandered back into the living room, his eyes on the view, and then on the floor. “Hey, where’s your dog?” 

“I keep her in a crate when I’m not home with her, or I come home to ripped pillows all over my couch.” Jaskier laughed, which was nice since Geralt wasn’t trying to be funny. “I can go get her?” 

“Sure.” 

Geralt went to his room, passing Jaskier the glasses of wine on his way. Roach was dozing when he walked in, and didn’t fuss when he opened her door to let her out. He took her out on his bedroom balcony first, so she could use the grass he kept out here for her, before heading back in. 

He hesitated when he saw the pages on his dresser. The pages he was going to bring up on the next date but… they were already here. He picked them up on his way out. 

Jaskier’s eyes were on Roach as they stepped into the room. She wiggled under his attention, happily accepting his pats and scratches. It was a while before either of them remembered he was there. Which was fine, he was glad they got along. 

“What’s that?” Jaskier asked, nodded to the paper he’d left on the coffee table. 

Geralt leaned forward, picking them up to show him what he thought they could- 

“Is that my profile?” Jaskier asked, leaning forward too. “Did you print off our profiles?” 

“I, uh, we both listed our likes and dislikes. I thought we could… solidify a few things. Before we got started on anything more.” 

Jaskier looked over at him, his eyes sparkling. “Why Geralt, are you trying to get this over with quickly so you can get me into bed?” 

Geralt’s eyes widened in alarm, “no! No, this is- this is important. We don’t- I would be willing to wait for however long you needed to-” 

“I’m just teasing, Geralt, but that was very sweet to hear. Thank you.” 

Geralt grunted, turning back to his pages. He laid their profiles out beside each other and then pulled out two pens. “I thought we should go over our hard no’s.” 

“And hard yeses!” 

Geralt snorted, “sure.” 

Jaskier took the pen with a flourish, and Geralt wrote his down as he usually did. He didn’t like anything too extreme, like blood play. Or anything too degrading for his partner, like making them lick the floor or something. He has been told he is fairly vanilla, for a dom. Geralt didn’t agree. He thought the people who went to the extremes were diving in too far too fast. Someone always got hurt that way. 

They switched pages, looking over each others notes. Geralt saw that Jaskier was very similar to him, nothing too extreme. He even seemed more tame than Geralt even, which was fine. Geralt didn’t need belts or whips to have a good time, he had no problem letting those gather dust at the back of his closet. 

He would be happy to spank this mouthy sub with his bare hands, which was a note Jaskier had written on his hard yeses side. 

Geralt was looking forward to that. 

\--

They didn’t have sex that night. 

Or the next date, which was brunch at a place Geralt chose. Nor the next, a movie Jaskier took him out to. 

But by now it had been a few weeks, and they had shared a few kisses, and Jaskier was watching him with rather hungry eyes over the edge of his wine glass. They were just out for drinks, and it was easy to throw a few pounds on the counter and drag the man out of there. 

The sex was… rather spectacular. 

Jaskier was very vocal. From the minute Geralt got his mouth on his neck, the man was moaning. He tried to get his hands up under Geralt’s shirt, but Geralt grabbed them, pinning them over his head and reaching for the soft rope ties he had lying on his nightstand. Right beside the lube. 

He’d been prepared for this for at least a week. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Jaskier said breathlessly. Geralt tied his hands together quickly and efficiently, before turning his attention back to Jaskier’s neck. 

He was happy Jaskier was wearing a button down. He undid the buttons one by one, kissing and licking on his way down. 

Jaskier moaned the whole way. 

He paused when he got to his pants. “Safe word?” 

“Huckleberry.” 

“And you’ll use it-” 

“If I am even the tiniest bit uncomfortable, yes. Now gods, Geralt, take off my trousers.” 

Geralt smirked, and then did just that. Jaskier’s cock sprang free as soon as Geralt pulled the clothes away. It was on the smaller side, but Geralt didn’t mind that. It looked beautiful, flushed against Jaskier’s stomach. 

Geralt didn’t hesitate to swallow it down. Jaskier moaned and withered on the bed. Geralt had to put a hand on his hip to keep him still. 

He pulled back when Jaskier started to shake. “You’re not allowed to come until I tell you you can.” He said calmly. Jaskier whimpered, but when Geralt raised a brow at him, he nodded. “Good boy.” 

Geralt knew it wasn’t in his imagination when Jaskier’s dick twitched at the compliment. Geralt filed that away for later. 

He had Jaskier flip onto his stomach, his face in the pillows and his ass in the air. Geralt hesitated a moment when he got into this position… 

Geralt understood now, why Jaskier disliked belts. 

There were a number of scars across his back, faint and thin. White against his skin. Geralt almost growled at the sight of them, whoever had done this had shitty bdsm etiquette. You were  _ never _ supposed to leave a mark, unless the sub wanted you to. It must have been from when Jaskier had first started out, these scars were old. It was a wonder the bard still trusted a dom to tie him down like this. 

Geralt ran a hand over Jaskier’s back, feeling him shiver from his touch. He kissed the small of his back, and then landed a quick slap against his ass. Jaskier let out a gasp, but when Geralt dipped his hand underneath, his cock was still hard and wanting. 

Geralt landed a few more slaps, grinning when Jaskier’s cock started to drip with precome from this alone. 

But he wasn’t ready for Jaskier to come yet. He wanted to be inside the man first. 

By the time Geralt had fit in one, two, then three fingers, scissoring inside the man’s hole, Jaskier was a mess. 

“Please, Geralt, please just get inside me!” 

Geralt gave him another slap for that, for being greedy, but he did pull out his fingers and line up his cock. 

He knew the sub could only take so much, and he’d been wanting to come for quite some time now. 

Geralt took it slow. Pushing into Jaskier inch by inch until the man took him all. Jaskier was moaning into the pillows, his hands gripping the sheets tight. Geralt paused when he bottomed out, and Jaskier started to squirm again. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, yes!” 

“Ask me nicely.” 

“Please, Geralt, please fuck me, please- oh fuck!” 

Geralt pushed into the man at a fast pace, holding his hips to keep him steady. 

When he felt his own orgasm coming on, he slowed down, reaching around to take hold of Jaskier’s leaking cock. “Jaskier,” he said, as he started to pump in time with his own thrusts. “You can come whenever you’re ready.” 

“Holy fuck,” Jaskier moaned, tilting his head until his face was entirely pushed into the pillow. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuuuuu-” it didn’t take long before Jaskier was coming into Geralt’s hand. He went a bit limp after that, and Geralt had to hold on tightly to fuck into him, to reach his own climax. 

Afterwards, Geralt collapsed beside him, pulling Jaskier to his chest and kissing the back of his neck. “So good,” Geralt whispered into his skin. “So good for me, such a good boy.” 

Jaskier hummed, too boneless to reply. 

It wasn’t until a few long minutes later that Jaskier finally caught his breath enough to say something. 

“Hey Geralt?” 

“Hmm?” 

“That was fucking  _ amazing _ .” 

Geralt chuckled, he couldn’t agree more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> See ya'll next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I was hoping to update every Wednesday but I got a new puppy last week and I severely underestimated how much time he would take up! I've figured out how many chapters there will be, and I am going to try to update weekly still, but no promises on what day anymore haha. But it's still coming don't worry :) 
> 
> Tags updated.   
> Warnings: Jaskier subdrops/goes into subspace due to edging and rough sex. He enjoys it though, its all safe sane and consensual.

Jaskier left Geralt’s apartment with a spring in his step. 

He had been a bit worried… no, that wasn’t the right word. He wasn’t worried about anything with Geralt. The man was sweet, and kind, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Jaskier could see it in his eyes. He was a truly phenomenal boyfriend, Jaskier could tell from the few weeks they had been dating. 

But he had been a tad bit concerned that Geralt, with his kind nature, would not fulfill the rough and hard fantasies that Jaskier got off on and oh- how marvelous was it that he had been proven wrong. 

He truly had nothing to worry about. Not by the way Geralt had slapped his ass last night. Nor the way Jaskier was a bit sore this morning, in the best of ways. 

No… Geralt was perfect. 

He could not wait to get back into that man’s bed. 

—

Maddy was sprawled out of the couch when he got home, fast asleep. Dandelion was curled up on top of her. Jaskier sighed as he shut the door behind him, taking in the state of his friend. Her hair was a mess, and her face had make up smudged all over it so… another late night. 

Maddy liked to say she ‘lived only for the music’, but Jaskier doubted that very much. Most nights she went out had nothing to do with music. Maddy lived for the alcohol and the drugs, and just happened to have a surprisingly sweet voice under all that eyeliner. 

He was lucky she had promised never to get trashed on nights they did a performance together. 

He was less lucky that she seemed to get trashed every other night. 

But she paid her third of the rent… and that’s all that mattered. He wasn’t sure how she paid it, she worked fewer shifts at Brook’s Cafe than he did, and went out a hell of a lot more… Jaskier suspected rich parents, though she never talked about them. It was fine by him. Jaskier had learned a long time ago that there was no use worrying about what other people did. Everyone had to look after themselves, at the end of the day. 

Dandelion spotted him as he went to the kitchen and pulled out bread and a can of tuna. He made himself a sandwich, and gave the kitten the can to lick. Though… how long did cats stay kittens? She was almost one now, but she was tiny. She was a tiny little orange fuzz ball, and he loved her to bits. She was going to be his kitten forever. 

Jaskier and Dandelion both glanced at the door when it opened, revealing the third roommate of their trio, Annie. Back from her morning shift at Brook’s Cafe. 

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw him. 

“Well, well, well, look who’s wearing the same thing as last night?” She sauntered into the kitchen, grinning at him. She barely glanced at Maddy, who rolled over with a huff. “Were you out with your new ‘friend?’ Gerard, was it?” 

“Geralt,” Jaskier corrected with a snort, “and yes, as a matter of fact, I was.” 

They shared a smile, until Annie’s eyes grew serious. “He’s treating you well?” 

“Very well.” Jaskier answered with a grin, rinsing his plate and plopping it in the drying rack, “I’m actually pretty sure I’ve gained a few pounds since I’ve started going out with him. He takes me to the best places, with the tastiest food. Seriously, I need to take you to this brunch place, they have a dish called Charlie Boy, which I’m fairly sure is half gravy, but it’s-“ 

“Jaskier,” Annie cut in, she still looked serious, but at least she had a grin on her face now. “I’m glad you’re having a good time. But be careful, alright? You never know with..  _ those _ types.” 

_ Those _ types. She meant doms. Anyone who had any kink at all was suspicious to Annie, who was about as vanilla as the ice cream. 

“I’m always careful, Annie, you don’t need to worry about me,” he gave her a quick hug, one that she returned easily. “Besides, it’s just a bit of fun, it’s not like we’re serious.” 

_ Yet _ , his brain helpfully provided. 

Or ever. They had barely started dating, they hardly knew each other. They hadn’t spent all that much time together, either, with their different work schedules. There was a very high chance the other man would get tired of him in a few months and Jaskier would be back at the beginning, like usual. 

He would write a song about heartbreak, get smashed and… move on. Like always. Jaskier was never surprised when it happened… everyone got tired of him eventually. He was too loud. Too energetic… too  _ much _ . 

No reason this one would be any different from the others. 

But as Jaskier said goodbye to his roommates to head to his room, to change into his uniform for his afternoon shift, Jaskier couldn’t help feeling like… this one  _ was _ different. 

And a part of him felt like maybe Geralt wouldn’t be gone in a few months… or maybe even longer.

—- 

Jaskier wanted to take Geralt somewhere special. Somewhere Geralt had never been before, a new experience that would only remind him of Jaskier if he ever went again. 

So he took him mini golfing. 

Geralt, in his defense, took it like a champ. He didn’t even protest, when Jaskier told him his idea (unlike some of his old boyfriends). He just cocked his head and then shrugged, and off they went. 

Jaskier himself wasn’t the biggest fan of the game but… the idea of a tiny golf club and little pink ball in Geralt’s hands? Hilarious. 

So of course the man ended up being fantastic at the game. 

“It’s not that different from golf,” Geralt said as he lined up his shot. “It’s just only the boring part of it.” He tapped the ball, and it went right down the lane, clicking off the wall and falling into the hole. 

Jaskier gaped at him. “That took me four hits!” 

“Which was still underpar,” Geralt said, holding up the like small white scoring sheet. “You’re doing well.” 

Jaskier grumbled as they made their way to hole 5. “I’ve never been to a real golf course. You’re experienced, that’s cheating.” 

Geralt threw an arm around his shoulders as they waited for the pair in front of them to finish. He did it far too deliberately for it to be casual, like he was worried Jaskier wouldn’t want him to do it. Like Jaskier wouldn’t want this hunk of a man to show the world they were here together? Jaskier snuggled into his side. The man was crazy. 

“I can take you sometime, if you’d like.” Geralt said, his eyes darting to Jaskier and then away. 

Jaskier wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them closer together. “You can take me anywhere you’d like.” He said, and then pressed a kiss to Geralt’s jaw line. 

He didn’t miss Geralt’s blush, but he didn’t tease him for it either. 

The pair in front of them finally moved on, and Jaskier went up to take his turn. He dropped his ball on the fake grass, lined up his put, and then felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around his sides, larger hands covering his on the club. 

“Here, do it like this,” Geralt whispered in his ear. He adjusted Jaskier’s grip, but Jaskier wasn’t paying attention to the mini golf anymore. He was more focused on Geralt’s… well,  _ everything _ , pressed up against his back. “Doesn’t that grip feel better?” 

“Oh, yes,” Jaskier cleared his throat, “this feels… a whole lot better.” 

Geralt chuckled in his ear, his breath hot on Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier pushed his ass back against his crotch, and suddenly Geralt wasn’t chuckling anymore. 

“Hey, Geralt?” 

“Hm.” 

“How much do you really care about mini golf?” 

“... do you want to get out of here?” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

\-- 

They didn’t make it past the front door. As soon as they got inside, Geralt had Jaskier pushed against it, his hands pinned on either side of his head with instructions not to move. Then the bastard sank to his knees and took Jaskier straight into his mouth. 

It was the hottest thing Jaskier’s ever seen, Geralt on his knees with Jaskier’s cock in his mouth. And Jaskier wasn’t allowed to touch him. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier moaned, throwing his head back and hitting it on the door. 

Geralt pulled off of him, “be careful with your head, I plan to fuck your throat after I get you off.” 

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” The idea alone almost made Jaskier come right there. 

This man was going to be the death of him. 

\-- 

It was their two month anniversary. 

Jaskier knew it was their two month anniversary because he was a sap like that, but he never expected his partners to keep track of things like he did… mostly because he had learned early on in life that having no expectations also meant no disappointment. 

But Geralt was already exceeding any non expectations Jaskier had for him, because he had asked Jaskier out for dinner tonight, and he told him to dress nice. 

Even if this wasn’t for their anniversary and it was just a coincidence, Jaskier wouldn’t even be mad. It would already be far better than any other anniversary he’s celebrated. 

“Aren’t you looking spiffy,” Annie said as he stepped out of his room, his one nice outfit carefully in place. It wasn’t a full on suit, but it was the jacket part, with nice trousers and a plum button up. He hoped it was nice enough. 

“Thank you, Geralt’s taking me on a fancy date.” 

“Oooh,” Annie wiggled her eyebrows, “someone’s getting some tonight.” 

Jaskier smirked, not even bothering to hide it, “depends on where he takes me.” 

Annie laughed, shaking her head. They both knew where Geralt took him wouldn’t make a difference, Jaskier was weak for men with initiative. Geralt could take him to fucking McDonalds and Jaskier would be happy, so long as the man planned the whole evening himself. 

“You don’t know where you’re going?” Annie asked, her eyes back on her magazine. 

Jaskier hummed, trying to pick between his shoes. He only really had three pairs, and two of them were sneakers… he chose the ones he usually wore on stage. They didn’t really… work all that well with his outfit, but at least they weren’t sneakers. 

“He didn’t say, just said to dress nice.” 

“Hmm, well have fun.” Annie said, her eyes flicking up and down him as he made his way to the door. “And remember, be safe with these-” 

“Types, yes. Thank you, Annie. You’ll feed Dandy in the morning for me, won’t you?” 

“Like she would let me forget.” 

Jaskier grinned, blowing his friend a kiss before he shut the door. 

He couldn’t wait to find out what Geralt had planned for them.

\-- 

Jaskier waited in front of his apartment building, rocking back on his heels. Geralt had said he would pick him up at 7, but Jaskier was looking around and he didn’t see the head of white/silver hair anywhere. 

A black car pulled up in front of him, but Jaskier paid it no mind. It was probably some fancy business man lost, in the wrong part of the city. Jaskier had his own fancy man to worry about, who was very close to being late- 

“Jaskier.” 

Jaskier turned, and then gaped as Geralt climbed out of the back of the sleek black car that had just pulled up in front of him. “Geralt?” 

Geralt grinned at him, “get in.” 

“You… have a fancy car? With a driver?” 

Geralt shrugged, waiting for Jaskier to slide into the car before he climbed in after him and shut the door. “It’s the company's car, technically, but I was coming from work, so I got a ride. We’ll take a taxi home.” 

A taxi, Jaskier almost laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken a taxi, not when the tube was open almost all the time. 

“You don’t have to do all this, I could have met you-” 

“I wanted to,” Geralt said, taking his hand. “Tonight’s special.” 

Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat, “it is?” 

“Yeah,” Geralt cleared his throat, and then looked down at his feet. Which meant he was embarrassed. “It’s our 2 month anniversary. I wanted- I don’t usually.” He sucked in a breath. “I’ve only had one other relationship that’s lasted this long, and I wanted… I wanted tonight to be special.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Jaskier said, grinning. But his face fell when Geralt turned away. “Hey, I didn’t mean - Geralt, I  _ love _ this.” 

Geralt finally turned back to look at him, “you do?” 

“ _ Yes _ , I  _ adore _ this. I also don’t have the best… track record in relationships. And I’m always the one doing silly things for anniversaries, I didn’t want to scare you off though, so I didn’t plan anything. But this? Geralt, this is lovely. Thank you.” He brought Geralt’s hand up and kissed his knuckle, grinning when Geralt looked pleased at the gesture. 

The car pulled up, but Geralt didn’t pull away. He pulled Jaskier out of the car with him, holding his hand as he led him into the restaurant. 

The fanciest fucking restaurant Jaskier has ever stepped foot in. “Geralt, this is The Dorchester, how long have you been planning this? It takes ages to get a reservation here.” 

“Does it? Triss made it this afternoon.” 

“This afternoon- wait, whose Triss?” 

“Mr. Rivia, we’ve been expecting you,” a woman appeared in front of them, two menus already in her hands, “right this way, your usual table is ready do you.” 

Jaskier looked around in astonishment as they were led, not to the dining room, which was fancy enough in itself, but up a staircase he hadn’t noticed before, and into an even smaller dining area what had a view of the London street on one side, as well as an indoor garden on the other. 

Jesus Christ, Jaskier had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

The hostess gave them their menus and then walked away. Geralt opened his like this was all perfectly normal. And to him, it apparently was, since this was his  _ usual _ table. But Jaskier had never been anywhere this fancy in his life, and just glancing at his menu told him that. 

“Geralt, this menu doesn’t have any prices beside the food.” 

“Hm, I never noticed.” 

He never  _ noticed _ . Jesus, Mary and Joseph. 

“Geralt.” 

“Hm?” 

“Just how rich are you?” 

Geralt finally looked at him at that. “What?” 

“This place is fancy as fuck!” Jaskier said, pointing at the many different glasses and silverware in front of him to prove his point. “And you come here all the time? And you have some woman- some- some fancy woman who just gets you reservations when you ask her to?” 

Geralt was still looking down at the table, like he didn’t see Jaskier’s point. “Triss is my assistant, getting reservations for me when I ask her to is kind of her job.” 

“Oh.” 

“And this is where my mother insists we take important clients to wine and dine them. That’s why I have a usual table. I rarely come here for pleasure, unless it’s with my family, and trust me I wouldn’t call that pleasant.” Geralt looked at him then, his eyes soft as he cocked his head. “We’re only here because I thought you might enjoy it, but we can leave if it makes you uncomfortable-” 

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” Jaskier picked his menu up again. He fidgeted with the edge of it before he opened it though. “Do I look okay though? I didn’t know where we were going, I’m not even wearing a tie.” 

Geralt smiled softly at him, the smile that made Jaskier all soft and gooey inside. “Jaskier, you look wonderful.” 

“Okay,” Jaskier felt himself grinning as he opened the menu again. And then he gasped. “Geralt, they have  _ caviar _ on the menu! And  _ escargot _ , I’ve always wanted to try that. Is that really snail? Can I get that?” 

Geralt chuckled, “you can get whatever you want.” 

Jaskier beamed at him. 

\-- 

That night, Geralt set Jaskier up in the middle of the living room floor, stripped him naked, and then tied him up with soft silk rope. His hands were tied from wrist to elbow, his ankles together, but his knees pushed apart. 

Then, Geralt sat down on the couch, still fully dressed in his fancy suit, and pulled out his cock. 

He just left Jaskier sitting in tied up in the middle of the room as he slowly started to wank himself off. 

“Geralt-” 

“Hm?” 

“Geralt, I-I-” 

“You want to touch me?” Geralt asked, holding the base of his cock. “You want to suck me off?” 

“Yes.”

“Then ask me nicely, and I might let you do it.” 

Jaskier swallowed. “Geralt, may I please suck you off?” 

“Say it again.” 

“Geralt, please? Please may I suck you off?” 

“Good boy,” Geralt said, and then he was up, standing in front of Jaskier with his cock against his lips. Jaskier didn’t need to be told what to do, he opened his mouth wide for his boyfriend. 

Geralt gripped his hair, pulling himself deep into Jaskier’s throat. 

Jaskier’s throat burned, but his cock was achingly hard from the rough treatment. 

“Good,” Geralt said, “take it.” 

Jaskier took it. He moaned as Geralt thrust into his mouth, more fucking his face then actually getting a blow job. Jaskier didn’t know how long this went on before Geralt was pulling back, holding his cock so he could rub it over Jaskier’s lips. 

“Look at your pretty face,” Geralt murmured, “your lips were made to suck cock.” Geralt put the tip in, and Jaskier sucked, running his tongue over the slit. He felt a jolt of triumph when Geralt’s eyelids fluttered at the feeling. 

“Fuck, Jaskier, you’re so good for me.” 

Jaskier moaned, taking more of Geralt in his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom of his dick. He wanted to be. He wanted to be so good for Geralt. 

It wasn’t long before Geralt’s legs started to shake. Before he was pulling Jaskier’s hair again, and forcing his cock down his throat. They both moaned as Geralt came, and when Geralt pulled back they were both gasping for breath. Though for different reasons. 

Geralt stroked a hand over Jaskier’s head. “You okay?” 

“Never better.” 

“Safe word?” 

“Huckleberry.” 

“And you’ll use it if-” 

“Yes. We’ve already been over this tonight, Geralt. I’m very happy with what just happened.”

“Good.” Geralt said, before picking Jaskier up like he didn’t weigh anything. Jaskier found himself positioned on the couch, his face against the cushion and his ass in the air. 

Geralt’s fingers were pushing inside him not a second later, cold and slick. Jaskier had learned that Geralt liked to take his time when getting Jaskier ready to fuck. 

Sometimes, too much time. 

Like tonight, when Geralt worked his way from one to three fingers, slowly and methodically, and still showed no sign of stopping. Jaskier was drooling into the couch cushion, his cock hard and aching underneath him, but Geralt would let him rub it, and refused to touch it. 

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier begged for the third time. But all he got was a spank on his ass, and another slow rub over his prostate, “fuckkk me.” 

“Not yet.” 

Geralt added more lube, and Jaskier thought that he might use that to move to the next step… but no, he was just adding more fuel to the fire. Jaskier was going to lose his mind. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier panted as the man scissored his fingers inside of him. “Geralt.” He didn’t even know what he wanted anymore, he just knew he needed to come! 

It was still many minutes before Gerlat pulled his fingers out, and then Jaskier was moving. Geralt lifted him off the couch, and positioned him on his lap. Jaskier’s back to his front, and Geralt’s cock slowly settling in his ass. 

Jasker moaned the whole way down. 

Then, when he was fully seated, Geralt took hold of his hips and started to thrust. 

Jaskier dropped his head on Geralt’s shoulder, and Geralt latched onto his neck, sucking his sensitive skin there. Jaskier’s yees fluttered, he saw stars. 

“Geralt, I’m- I’m going to-” 

“Come for me.” Geralt said, circling his lube covered hand around Jaskier’s cock. He only had to jerk twice before Jaskier was coming all over himself. 

After that, everything went a bit blurry. He knew Geralt stayed inside of him, thrusting into Jaskier’s lubed hole to get his second orgasm of the night. Jaskier felt himself floating as he was used as nothing more than a way for Geralt to get his own pleasure, Jaskier’s cock dripping and spent between his thighs. 

He knew, distantly, that this was something that happened to subs sometimes. It had just never happened to him before. 

It was nice. He didn’t have to worry about anything here. He just had to be whatever Geralt wanted him to be, and he was content with that. He was at peace. 

He was free. 

He felt Geralt finally come inside of him. He hummed when he felt Geralt press kisses against his neck. 

He hummed when Geralt said something to him. His eyes were closed, and Geralt was with him. Everything would be fine. 

He felt his hands being untied, felt Geralt pick him up. And then, sometime later, he felt the warm water of a bath. 

When he opened his eyes again, Geralt was rubbing a cloth over his arms, staring intently at Jaskier’s face. 

“Thank God,” Geralt whispered, dropping his head on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier blinked, taking in that they were now in Geralt’s obscenely large bath, and he was cradled on top of Geralt’s rather broad chest. Geralt lifted his head again, “are you alright? I don’t know when you slipped into subspace. We haven’t been in the bath that long, but I don’t know what you usually do when this happens…we should have talked about that. Aftercare.” 

“I, um, that’s never happened to me before.” Jaskier said sheepishly. “After I came, I don’t know what happened, but I… I felt really safe there. And… this feels good. If that happens again, this was a good idea.” He glanced over his shoulder at Geralt to find the man looking at him in surprise. “What?” 

“You’ve never gone into subspace before? I’m the first one to do that to you?” 

“Only you.” 

“Hm,” Geralt grunted, but then he was smirking like a smug bastard. 

Jaskier huffed out a laugh, settling himself back against Geralt’s chest as the man continued to rub a cloth over his skin. “We’ll see if you can do that again.” 

“Challenge accepted,” Geralt said. Jaskier could practically hear the grin in his voice. 

“I’m still going to braid flowers into your hair one day you know.” 

Geralt laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend my lovely readers! Hope you're all okay with unscheduled updates! As I mentioned before, my puppy is keeping me busy haha. I had a few people ask about him so I'm going to tell you some more about him here. His name is Tango, he's a Bichon Shih Tzu, and he is a little energetic fluff ball. He's seriously adorable, I don't mind at all that he's taking up all my time :) 
> 
> This chapter was not part of my plan at all, so there will now be 9 chapters to this fic. Hopefully... unless this happens again.  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: rough sex, spanking.

Geralt was in a meeting when Ciri made the post. He only saw it because he was double checking a fact for the case and got sidetracked into his apps. Not because… he was super bored, or anything. He was paying attention. 

He was just now more focused on his phone, which had a picture of him as a twelve year old kid, holding his baby sister, with a giant loopy Happy Birthday! written over their faces. 

Fuck. 

It wasn’t that Geralt didn’t appreciate the sentiment, or the fact that his little sister was even posting this, it was the fact that Jaskier had added him on facebook just  _ yesterday _ and Geralt hadn’t mentioned his birthday to him at all. He wasn’t expecting anyone to say anything on facebook, he barely used the thing. 

He hadn’t wanted Jaskier to feel like he had to do anything for Geralt’s birthday. They had barely been dating three months, and Geralt had never had a partner over a birthday before… he didn’t want to… worry him.

Maybe Jaskier wouldn’t see the post. 

“Geralt, darling, you can put the phone away. The meeting is over.” 

Geralt glanced up, wincing when he realized him and his mother were the only two people left in the room. 

“I was just… checking-” 

“It’s fine, you’re not taking lead on this. You’re only here because Lambert can’t handle a single case by himself. I don’t know why he even became a lawyer.” 

Geralt hummed. It was safer than saying what he really wanted… which was that neither he nor his step brothers would have become lawyers if their father, Vesemir, hadn’t been so adamant about it. But here they were now, all working together in the same ferm. 

One big… lawyer family. 

“You can head home now, dear, I know you have big plans with Roach and take out currey.” 

Currey on his couch with Roach… that had been Geralt’s birthday plans since he’d gotten his dog four years ago. And before that, it had been mostly him alone eating curry on his couch, with maybe Ciri or Yennefer with him. 

He had been comfortable with his plans, happy even, but now hearing his mother say it… it sounded kind of depressing. 

He wasn’t about to tell his mother that though. So he gave her a small smile and gathered his things together, buttoning up his jacket, and heading for the door. His mother handed him a card on his way out, one that he knew would be blank inside but holding a few hundred pounds. No attempt to invite him anywhere. No attempt to even give him a birthday hug. 

That was the way things were in his family. Not much sentiment, they showed they cared through money. 

Geralt thanked everything in the universe that Ciri wanted to be an art major. 

“See you tomorrow dear, give Roach a pat from me.” 

Geralt grunted as he left, suddenly regretting that he hadn’t told Jaskier it was his birthday after all. 

\-- 

Geralt sat on his couch, Roach curled up and tired out beside him. He had the Indian restaurant’s menu open on his phone, but he couldn’t decide what he wanted. He couldn’t decide if he should order for one… or two? 

If… if Jaskier was even available this last minute. 

But that was stupid, Geralt knew he worked the late shift, and that he was hoping to get a gig tonight with Maddy. Maybe tomorrow, he could- 

His phone rang, Jaskier’s smiling face lit up his screen. Geralt answered it so fast, he almost dropped the phone in the process. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh, hello, I wasn’t sure you would answer.” Jaskier's voice came through, sounding… off. “I was going to leave a message.”

“Why wouldn’t I answer?” 

“Well, I know how things can be. Busy party plans and all, I just thought I would wish you a happy birthday, you know, on the day of. Wouldn’t want to wish you a belated. That would be awkward.” Geralt closed his eyes in a wince, but Jaskier wasn’t done. “Wouldn’t want things to be  _ awkward _ between us.” 

“Jaskier -” 

“No, no, it’s fine. You don’t want me there. It’s- we haven’t been seeing each other very long, I get it. I was honestly just going to leave a message-” 

“Jaskier, there are no party plans. I’m home alone with Roach, that’s it.” 

“... Oh. So this weekend, then-” 

“No, I have no plans at all. I was actually… I was actually just thinking of calling you. I wondered if you would want to come over for some take out curry?” 

“Curry? Geralt are you sitting on your couch ordering in on your birthday?” 

“It’s what I do every birthday.” 

“Every- what happened to fancy dinners out with your family? At your  _ usual _ table?” 

“Oh, that’s only for special occasions.” 

“... your birthday doesn’t qualify as a special occasion?” 

“No… I mean like, Christmas and… stuff like that.” 

“Geralt, this is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard, and trust me when I say I’ve heard some sad stories. You’re coming over, I’m making you dinner. Be here in an hour.” 

Geralt frowned, glancing at the clock, “it’s already 7- I have Roach.” 

“Bring her, my roommates are both out for the night, and Dandelion loves dogs. I’m not taking no for an answer!” 

“Okay,” Geralt said as a grin slowly grew across his face. “Okay, I’ll see you in an hour.” 

Jaskier rang off, and Geralt smiled down at the phone in his hand. For the first time since he could remember, he had birthday plans. 

\-- 

Geralt had only ever been to the outside of Jaskier’s building. It was in a decent part of London. Not wealthy, but not dangerous in any way. The building itself was a bit rundown, but the elevator worked, at least, as he and Roach rode up to the fifth floor. 

He knew that Jaskier hadn’t invited him over yet because he was embarrassed. He had seen Geralt’s place on their second date, and had made it fairly obvious that Jaskier’s own home wasn’t going to be… all that similar. 

Geralt didn’t care though. He’d never cared about any of that, he just wanted to see where his partner lived. He hadn’t pushed though, because he didn’t actually know what it felt like to be embarrassed by money… or not having money. 

He was just glad he’d been invited now. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier cheered when he opened the door, and a second later he had an armful of the man. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you.” Geralt said, wrapping his arms around him and pushing his nose into Jaskier’s hair. He wasn’t much shorter than Geralt, but Geralt savored those two inches. He loved holding Jaskier to his chest like this. 

“And Roach, of course, come on in my darlings,” Jaskier moved back, but not far, pulling both Geralt and Roach into his apartment before he closed the door. “Shoes can go anywhere, let me take your jacket. It’s far too nice for this thing.” Jaskier waved vaguely at an already full coat rack as he took Geralt’s jacket and walked away. “I’ll hang this in my room.”

Geralt took the moment he was gone to look around. The place was… nice. 

It was a bit cluttered. Which was to be expected, there were three people living here. But the walls were a nice shade of blue. And the furniture looked… cozy. And the fixtures looked well made- wait, was that light falling off the ceiling? 

Geralt paused with one shoe off, staring up at the living room light. If this could be called a living room. It looked like a combination of a living room, dining area and kitchen all in one, small, space. 

How did three people live here? 

“I hope you like chicken parmesan, I didn’t have ingredients for anything else,” Jaskier said as he walked back in,” heading straight for the kitchen… part of the room. 

“That’s fine. Your light is falling off the ceiling,” Geralt said, pointing up. 

Jaskier barely glanced over before he shrugged, “yeah, the landlord knows. He’s refusing to do anything about it though.”

“Your…” Geralt slipped his other shoe off, dumbfounded. He’d never had a landlord before but he had thought… surely that was their job? To look after their land? “But it could fall and hurt you.” 

Jaskier looked over again, peering up at the light. “Yeah, I guess it could. We just assumed we would hear it if it started to crack off more. I’ll have to tell the others not to walk under that anymore… Anywho, settle in. Does Roach need anything? Water?” 

Not to walk under it? That was his solution? The light was in the middle of the room, how could they not walk under it? 

“There we go, girl, a nice bowl of water,” Jaskier said a moment later, setting down a bowl beside the couch, which Roach had chosen to lie down beside. “You really are a good girl, aren’t you? Not even barking at the cat!” 

Cat? Geralt glanced in surprise. What he had thought was one of the couch pillows was actually a curled up ball of fur. Jaskier’s Dandelion. 

“She’s so small.” 

“Yeah,” Jaskier grinned down at the ball of fur. “Now come on, it’s almost done! Come sit,” he grabbed Geralt’s hand, dragging him a few feet away to the round table shoved into the corner of the room. It was set for two places, and had two candles in the middle of it. Geralt appreciated Jaskier’s attempt at romance. “Sit, sit, what do you want to drink? I have beer, water, a really cheap bottle of wine.” 

Geralt preferred wine, but he didn’t know what Jaskier’s opinion of what ‘cheap wine’ was compared to his. “A beer would be great.” 

“Coming right up!” 

Geralt smiled as he watched Jaskier buzz around the kitchen. He could see why he envied Geralt for his. It had much more counter space, and this fridge did look half the size of his own. 

He felt bad, Geralt rarely cooked, and it looked like Jaskier actually knew what he was doing. 

“Voila!” He said, placing a plate of cheese covered chicken onto the table, followed by a bowl of pasta, and a bowl of salad. “A birthday feast!” 

“It looks great.” 

Jaskier grinned at him, heading back to the kitchen one last time to grab them both a bottle of beer. Geralt waited for him to come back before he touched the food. He didn’t want to be rude. 

“Eat, eat, eat!” Jaskier said as he sat down, reaching forward to serve them both. “Don’t wait on hot food.” 

Geralt smiled as Jaskier piled his plate high with food, but his eyes widened in surprise when he took his first bite. It was delicious, Jaskier actually knew how to cook. 

“The chicken’s a bit tough, but I think this turned out okay,” Jaskier said, digging into his own food. 

“Jaskier, this is delicious.” 

“Really, you think so?” Geralt nodded with a grunt, his mouth already full of food again. Jaskier smiled down at his own plate bashfully. “I only really cook for Maddy and Annie, and both of them burn water. Although your kitchen didn’t look like you cooked that much either, so I’m not-” 

“You’re a good cook, this is amazing,” Geralt hesitated for a moment before adding, “you can cook in my kitchen, if you want. You’re right, I don’t cook myself, and… you look like you would enjoy it more than I would. A kitchen deserves to be cooked in.” 

Jaskier grinned, “I would love that. Maybe I can make you a cake this week. Since, you know, I didn’t have time to make it today.” 

Geralt winced, lowering his fork slowly as he tried to think of what to say - but Jaskier just kicked his foot under the table and laughed. 

“I’m teasing, Geralt, I get it. Birthdays aren’t important to you. It’s okay.” 

Geralt’s shoulders dropped in relief. Jaskier was truly the best partner he could ask for. He was very glad Jaskier had discovered it was his birthday… he couldn’t imagine eating home alone anymore. Not after this. This was his best birthday since he was a kid. 

“I didn’t have time to make you a cake, but after this, you get your present,” Jaskier winked. 

Oh yes, this was definitely his best birthday. 

\-- 

Dinner was so good, Geralt didn’t leave anything on his plate. After they were finished, Jaskier piled everything into the sink and refused to let Geralt do the dishes. “It’s your birthday, no housework for you.” The two of them sat down on the couch to finish off their second round of beers, watching as Dandelion and Roach sniffed each other curiously. 

It was only when the two of them curled up together to sleep that Jaskier excused himself. 

Geralt didn’t think much of it. He checked his phone and saw Yennefer’s happy birthday text. He Scrolled through the news. He thought of which tools to bring over next time to fix the fucking light fixture. 

“Okay birthday boy, you ready for your present?” 

Geralt glanced up, and then froze. He had been expecting a birthday blow job. Or some fun shower sex. He had not been expecting… this. 

Jaskier, dressed in lingerie and knee high stockings, smirking at him from the hallway. 

Geralt didn’t know what to say. Jaskier… was beautiful. The pink panties, not hiding the shape of his cock at all. The soft and flowing… shirt thing. He knew it had a name, but his mind was a blank right now. No one had ever dressed in lingerie for him. Not unless they’d asked Geralt to buy it for them beforehand. 

“Um, do you like it?” Jaskier asked, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist. The move made Geralt realize he’d been sitting here staring for too long. All he managed to do though was grunt. Which did not help Jaskier feel better, as the other arm came around. “I can go change-” 

“No!” Geralt was finally moving now, standing up and stalking forward, pulling Jaskier into his arms and feeling the soft silky texture of the panties under his hands. “No, I- I like this. You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” Jaskier was grinning again, his cheeks slightly pink. “Happy birthday, old man, you think you’re up for some fun, or is it past your bedtime.” 

Geralt huffed, “I’m only 33.” 

“Yeah, but it’s still three years before I’m even 30, sooo, that’s pretty old-” Geralt picked him up, throwing Jaskier over his shoulder. Jaskier laughed all the way to the bedroom, “okay! Okay! Big macho man, you’ve proven your point.” 

Geralt dropped him onto the bed, and stared down at him with hungry eyes. “In a second, I’m going to kneel beside your bed and suck you off as I finger you open. You’re not allowed to come.” As he spoke, Geralt unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. “You can only come when I’m inside of you, and only if I say you can. If you come without my permission, you’re getting a spanking before I fuck you. Understand?” 

Jaskier nodded, his eyes locked on his, “yes sir.” 

“Say your safeword at any point, even during the spanking. Understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“What’s your safe word?” 

“Huckleberry.” 

“Good,” Geralt growled, and then he was dropping to his knees. He dragged Jaskier over to the side of the bed, and pulled his knees over his shoulders, positioning him just as he wanted him. He pulled his panties up and out of the way, but barely. He liked the look of this, Jaskier debatched it in front of him. 

He had never looked hotter. 

He took his time with the blow job, licking and kissing along Jaskier’s cock as he pulled the lube from his pocket. He started slow with that too, circling Jaskier’s hole at first for a few minutes, before just barely pushing in. 

Geralt could tell by the way Jaskier’s head was thrown back that he was already getting frustrated, but Geralt had just gotten started. It was a few long minutes of teasing before he took Jaskier fully into his mouth. And even then, he only sucked on the tip. 

“Jesus Christ, Geralt,” Jaskier moaned. 

Geralt loved him like this. 

Piece by piece, Geralt took him apart. From one finger to two, Jaskier’s eyes started to flutter more. As he took his cock to the back of his throat, and fingers clenched white in his sheets. 

Just as he was about to have mercy on him and pull back, seeing as he had been ready to be fucked for at least 20 minutes now, Jaskier came. He was fast, and even Jaskier looked surprised by it as he gaped down at Geralt, who swallowed it all. 

“Fuck- fuck -fuck-” Jaskier clenched his eyes shut, “Geralt, I’m sorry, I didn’t- it just happened!” 

“It’s alright,” Geralt soothed, pulling away and standing up, kissing Jaskier fully on the mouth as he melted back into the mattress. He waited until Jaskier had calmed down and stopped shaking before he pulled back, “turn over, elbows and knees on the bed.” 

“I- what?” Jaskier sat up, “you said it was alright!” 

“Yes, I didn’t want to ruin your orgasm. But you came without permission and now you’re going to get a spanking. I’m thinking 15 should do it.” 

“Fif- fifteen!? But it was an accident!” 

Geralt hummed. “Do you want to use your safeword?” 

Jaskier huffed, but he shook his head. “No.” 

“Then elbows and knees.” 

It didn’t take him long to get into the position, and when he did, Geralt pulled the panties back over his ass. It wouldn’t do much to stop the impact, but it looked fantastic. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Geralt positioned himself behind him, and aimed for the left cheek. He started gentle, barely making Jaskier gasp as he peppered the first half of them between the two cheeks. Then he started to get a bit harder, and the last four, Jaskier was gripping the sheets to stay in position. 

Geralt caressed his ass when he was finished. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Jaskier said, “peachy.” 

Geralt grinned. If he was joking, Jaskier was fine. He pulled his panties off and down, this time all the way, before turning back to his ass. It was nice and pink, Geralt ran a hand over it. 

“Beautiful, Jaskier. You took that so beautifully.” 

Jaskier sighed, dropping his head onto his arm. And Geralt knew, before he even dipped his hand down, that he was hard again. 

His boy liked to be spanked. Geralt had never been so lucky. 

Geralt stroked Jaskier a few times before he pulled back entirely, undoing his pants and pulling himself out, lining himself up with Jaskier’s hole, before placing both hands on the man’s hips. 

“Ready to be fucked?” 

“Fuck  _ yes _ .” 

That was all Geralt needed. He pushed in slowly, but none too gently. Jaskier didn’t seem to mind as he moaned the whole way. Geralt didn’t wait to bottom out before he pulled back again, fucking back into Jaskier quickly. He set up a fast pace, pulling Jaskier against him with each thrust. 

Jaskier was nothing but a moaning mess underneath him. 

God, his partner was so fucking hot. Just watching him was enough to send Geralt over. He had wanted to make this last. Wanted to enjoy his birthday surprise. But Jaskier looked so good like this, moaning underneath him in his lingerie. It had Geralt coming quickly, and left him panting as he held himself steady with Jaskier’s hips. 

Jaskier stayed quiet through this, and only started to squirm when Geralt didn’t pull out as his dick got soft. He felt like he couldn’t be blamed though, he was distracted by one hell of a view. 

“Geralt, I-” Jaskier squirmed again, and that’s when he understood. Jaskier was still hard. “Geralt-” he whined again. 

Geralt took pity on him. He pushed Jaskier over and onto his back, taking him into his mouth for the second time that night. Jaskier didn’t last, but this time Geralt pulled back before he came, one brow raised. 

“Fuck- fuck- please, Geralt, please-” 

“You can come,” Geralt said, and then dipped down again. It was only a few seconds later that Jaskier came. 

Geralt crawled up the bed to collapse beside him. They panted beside each other, catching their breaths with their sides pushed together. 

“Holy fucking shit, Geralt,” Jaskier whined. “I thought this was  _ your _ birthday.” 

Geralt chuckled. “It is, I enjoy pleasing you.” Jaskier laughed weakly, rolling over to give Geralt a sloppy kiss. When they pulled back to breath, Geralt smirked at him. “That doesn’t mean the nights over though, if you had something in mind.” 

Jaskier laughed, but he did sit up, “actually, I was rather looking forward to this,” he made his way down Geralt’s body, and then grinned up at him. “May I blow you, sir?” 

“Of course.” 

He smiled as Jaskier leaned forward and took him in his mouth. 

Best birthday  _ ever _ . 

\--

Geralt woke up to a Jaskier, snuggled in his arms. He smiled, pressing his nose into the man’s hair. It wasn’t often that they got to spend the night together, with their jobs and their pets… but when they did, Geralt savored it. 

But one glance at the clock told him it was already 7, and he had to be in the office in an hour. 

He extracted himself of Jaskier’s grip, pulling away and picking his clothes up off the floor. He went out to find Roach first, since she was probably pretty unimpressed with him. He usually fed her at 6:30… although, he hadn’t been woken by any whining. 

He paused in the hallway, frowning in confusion as he saw Roach, his usually skittish dog, rolling on her back in the living room, a girl with dark hair and even darker eyeliner rubbing her belly. 

“Um-” 

“Ah, you must be Geralt,” a voice came from the kitchen, Geralt turned, finding a red head with a pixie cut looking him over from the kitchen table. “Jaskier has told us so much about you.” 

Geralt glanced between the two, his eyes landing on the one at the table. “Annie?” 

She smirked, “yep, and that’s Maddy. Your dog was awfully happy to see us this morning. Especially Maddy, since she’s the one who fed her the second time after I’d already fed her at 6.” 

“Oh.” Geralt glanced at Roach, who did seem quite happy getting her belly rubbed. “Thank you.” 

“So Geralt, how are things going with you and Jaskier? Okay?” 

Geralt hummed, not knowing what else to say. 

“What does that mean?” Maddy chimed in, “are you happy with him? Are you leaving him soon? Because I need him upbeat this weekend, I got us a gig for Saturday night.” 

Geralt hummed again, his eyes narrowing suspiciously on Maddy. He would hope that wasn’t the only reason she wanted Jaskier to be happy. 

“You’re not leaving him soon, are you?” Annie asked. 

“What, is our boy not good enough for you?” 

“Jaskier is great, you better not be planning anything to hurt him, because that boy has had his heart broken too many times-”

“No,” Geralt said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I don’t have any plans to leave Jaskier. I would never hurt him.” 

“Unless it’s for fun though, right?” Annie said, glaring at him. 

“... um.” 

“Good morning, all my favorite people!” Jaskier sang as he stepped up behind Geralt, wrapping his arms around him, “And my favorite animals, of course.” 

Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s arm, thankful that he was here. Annie was definitely a match for Yennefer when it came to being a protective friend. Geralt did not like being on the other side of it. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier frowned, glancing between them, “everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine.” Geralt said. The two girls seemed to approve of this, since they both smiled at him. 

“Yeah, we were just meeting your new boy here,” Annie said, throwing Jaskier a wink, “quite the catch, Jas.” 

Geralt felt his cheeks warm. He hadn’t been expecting that, after what she’s just been saying to him. 

“Yeah, he seems pretty cool.” Maddy said, her attention back on Roach. 

“I thought so, when I caught him,” Jaskier grinned, then pressed a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “You have time for some eggs?” 

No, he did not. But as Jaskier stepped to his side, his arms still wrapped around him, Geralt found he couldn’t say no. 

He could be late, just this once. After all, he deserved one more birthday treat.

\-- 

Geralt was back in their apartment the next day, tool box in hand. He fixed the light fixture, so it wasn’t falling off the ceiling anymore. And the leaky faucet in the bathroom, so it didn’t make a puddle everytime anyone washed their hands. And the kitchen cabinet that was almost falling off. 

Jaskier paid him back with a slow blow job in the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment to let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot in this one than sex. Plenty of both in the upcoming chapters though! :) 
> 
> warnings: alludes to Jaskier having boyfriends in the past who were not very nice to him. Nothing specific.

Jaskier was pissed. 

Maddy was the one who found this blasted open mic night. Maddy was the one who signed them up for a duet, and now Maddy _ was not here. _ She wasn’t answering her phone either, and they were meant to be going on stage in less than 5 minutes! 

“What the fuck am I going to do?” Jaskier cried, dropping his phone when he went straight to voicemail,  _ again _ . 

“Just breathe, okay?” Annie said, rubbing his back, “you don’t have to do this, you can cancel. No one will care.” 

Jaskier cursed, glancing down at his phone and begging Maddy to text him saying she was only a minute away. He knew Annie was right, but… they were finally starting to make a name for themselves. 

If he left now, the bar might never want them to sign up again. And if he was being honest… he wanted to go up there. 

He would have just preferred if Maddy was up there with him. And for Annie to believe that he could do this on his own. But if she didn’t believe in him… maybe, maybe he couldn’t do this alone. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should just leave and never come back-

“Or…” Geralt’s voice broke through his swirling thoughts. “You go up there on your own and sing. You’ve got your guitar, you know the music. I think you can do this.” 

Jaskier swallowed, “you think?” 

“I know you can,” Geralt smiled at him, “you sing every day of your life, what’s the difference between a bar full of people and a cafe full of people?” 

“Honestly, the drunks here will probably be nicer,” Annie said, “those uptight suits we get every morning like your singing and that’s  _ before _ the caffeine hit. I’m with Geralt on this, you’ll be great!” 

“Okay,” Jaskier took a steadying breath. “Okay.”

“You’ve got this,” Geralt said, gripping the back of Jaskier’s neck. The hold was a little tight, but it made Jaskier relax. With Geralt here, he really did feel like he could do this. 

So he nodded. “I got this.” 

\-- 

“I can’t believe I did that!” Jaskier sang, “I can’t believe I did that, by myself, and still had the whole bar cheering when I finished!” 

“You were very good,” Geralt said, steering Jaskier into his apartment as he swayed dangerously and almost smashed his head against the door frame. “Now it’s time for bed.” 

“No, now it’s time for some hanky panky,” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows, obviously trying to look sexy as he fumbled with the front of Geralt’s shirt. Geralt wasn’t entirely sure what his plan was for his shirt, but he wasn’t doing much other than wrinkling it. 

“We can... ‘hanky panky’ tomorrow. You’re too drunk.” 

“Oh come on, when has that ever stopped anyone?” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows again, but Geralt frowned. He didn’t like the sound of that. “Come on, Geralt, I wannnnt tooo!” 

Geralt might have believed him, if Jaskier hadn’t slipped and nearly face planted trying to kick his shoe off. Instead he sighed, picked Jaskier up, and carried him to the bedroom. 

“Yesss, sexy times!” 

“No.  _ Sleeping _ time.” 

“Oh jeez, I’ve slept with guys I trusted a lot less than you- a lot drunker than I am now, and- I’m  _ fine _ !” 

He didn’t sound fine. It sounded like Jaskier had been taken advantage of more than once, and now thought that was normal. Geralt closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. They would have to talk about that when they were both sober. But for now, Jaskier needed to rest. 

So he dropped the man on his bed. 

Where he promptly started to peel all of his clothes off. 

Geralt turned away, pulling sweat pants and a baggy shirt out of his own drawers to throw at him. 

“Put those on.” 

“Oh, come ooonnn-” 

“Jaskier,” Geralt finally snapped, and then felt bad when Jaskier looked up at him with wide, hazy, eyes. “Sorry- I- fuck,” he sat at the edge of the bed, and pulled the half naked man into his lap. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you. It’s that… what we have, it’s special. I’m your dom, and your boyfriend, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. It’s my job to keep you safe. It’s my job to make sure you can trust me. So I’m not going to have sex with you when you’re drunk. Not ever. Is that clear?” 

Jaskier stared at him with narrow eyes, that narrowed some more, and then some more, and then finally Jaskier fully closed his eyes and dropped his head onto Geralt’s shoulder. “Mmm, soft.” 

Geralt sighed. At least sex was off the table. 

\-- 

Jaskier woke up to his mouth tasting like ash. He was on top of something warm. He desperately needed to pee. 

And fuck, he couldn’t remember anything after… 

Holy  _ shit _ . Holy fuck, he’d done an open mic. By himself! In front of a crowded room! 

And it had gone  _ well _ ! 

The last time he’d done that he’d been booed off the stage, and it had taken Maddy  _ months _ to get him back out there. This was progress! 

His music was  _ progressing _ !

Jaskier’s eyes popped open, a smile already creeping onto his face, but he froze when he realized where he was. Sprawled on top of Geralt, in Geralt’s bed, a disgruntled Roach glaring at him from her crate in the corner. 

Jesus, they must have come here after a few drinks for some… wait a minute, he didn’t feel like he’d been fucked last night. Jaskier glanced around and… yep, not his clothes, but he was certainly dressed for sleep more than sex. Geralt was too. 

A flicker of memory came back, and Jaskier cringed away from Geralt as he realized what had happened. Jaskier had wanted…. But Geralt hadn’t wanted to? Why not? Jaskier had said it was fine. They’d had sex loads of times before. So why hadn’t… why hadn’t they done anything last night? 

Jaskier remembered Geralt saying something about not hurting him, and keeping his trust, but… some drunk sex wasn’t that big of a deal. People got drunk and banged all the time. 

...Right? 

Geralt was just… being dramatic. Which was usually Jaskier’s job, and that was why Geralt was so bad at it. 

It was the only thing he could think of, but it didn’t make him feel better. He felt like an idiot. He felt like… god, he just felt bad. 

He slipped out of the bed and headed to the washroom, his head swirling, and not just because of the hangover. 

\-- 

After a shower and some tea, he was feeling better. Geralt had just been a gentleman last night, and Jaskier had nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, he should be happy the person he was with wanted to respect him. This was a good thing. 

So, he took it upon himself to wake Geralt up, as nicely as he knew how. 

Of course, he took Roach out first. He didn’t want her in there watching them. Once the pup was settled in the living room chowing down her food with some nice chew toys beside her, Jaskier got to work. 

He pulled back the duvet, kissing down Geralt’s naked chest as he went. Geralt’s eyes started to flutter, but they stayed closed. That is until Jaskier got to the main attraction, they opened pretty quick when he nuzzled against Geralt’s growing erection through his pajama pants. 

“Jaskier?” 

“Morning, handsome,” Jaskier purred, mouthing at his cock through the fabric. “If I remember correctly, hanky panky was on the table for today?” 

Geralt grunted, he blinked a few times, before dropping his head back, “fuck.” 

“Hmm, want me to take you in my mouth? Or do you want to fuck me, this fine morning? I was planning on taking lead here, but since you’re awake-” 

“Stop talking.” 

Jaskier stopped talking, a grin on his lips. 

Geralt made quick work of taking his pants off, and then his hand was on the back of Jaskier’s head, pushing him forward until his cock was fully in his mouth. “Fuck, yes,” Geralt hummed, thrusting shallowly. Then he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him back. “Suck on the tip.” 

Jaskier did as instructed, sucking the tip of Geralt’s cock, and then opening his throat as Geralt shoved him back down again. 

They went on like this. Geralt switching between fucking his mouth, and pulling him back to suck. He pulled him off twice to focus entirely on his balls as well. Jaskier was impressed, if it were him calling the shots, it would be over by now. 

But Geralt knew what he liked, and he was patient. It took a long time before he grabbed either side of Jaskier’s head and stilled, coming on his tongue. He held him there until there was nothing left, and Jaskier made sure to lick everything off as he pulled away. 

He grinned at Geralt as he sat back, licking his lips, but Geralt didn’t look so happy. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hold you down like that, I lost control.” 

“That’s alright,” Jaskier crawled up the bed, pressing his own hardness against Geralt’s hip on the way, “I liked it.” 

“Yes, but we haven’t gone over a silent safe word. We’re supposed to talk about these things before we do them, Jaskier.” 

“Oh…” Jaskier frowned. He felt like he’d fucked up again, without thinking. But… he had thought about it. No one he had ever been with before had talked before sex as much as Geralt did. “I didn’t... Think about that. We’ll talk about it now. For next time.” Geralt sighed, looking at Jaskier with… sad eyes? What was that about? “Geralt, it’s not a big deal, if I had wanted you to stop I would have slapped you or something, you would have known.”

Geralt looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded. Jaskier didn’t like that. Now  _ he _ wanted to say something - defend himself maybe, to prove that he wasn’t some weakling like Geralt thought he was. But the next thing he knew, he was on his back, and Geralt was taking the sweat pants off - and - 

Yeah, there wasn’t much thinking after that. 

\--

Jaskier was feeling pretty good about everything. There had been a bit of awkwardness, last time he had been with Geralt, but it had been gone after a few rounds of morning sex. Jaskier barely remembered what he had been upset about. 

He had been looking forward to this weekend. Geralt was going to take him to the theater, to see some ballet, because he was fancy like that. They were going to leave early to have kinky sex in his fancy lawyer town car. 

Well, that part hadn’t been mentioned in Geralt’s plans, but they were 100% in Jaskier’s plans for the night. 

So of course, because he had been looking forward to it so much, something went wrong. 

Jaskier got sick. 

Not hospital sick, but he felt  _ awful _ . His throat was so swollen he could barely talk, let alone  _ sing _ . Which was much more heartbreaking, in his opinion. His nose was running like a faucet. He couldn’t seem to think straight, and he was borderline sure he had a fever. 

He called in sick, obviously, he couldn’t be serving anyone muffins in this state. And, to his bigger regret, he texted Geralt to cancel their plans too. 

It sucked. 

He was very upset. 

He fed himself a lunch of chocolate ice cream, as a treat. He deserved it. 

That’s where he was, slowly spooning the melting dessert down his aching throat, his laptop propped up on the bed playing reruns of  _ Would I Lie To You  _ off youtube, Dandelion was asleep on his pillow, and someone was knocking on his door. 

Jaskier paused the episode, frowning. Had Maddy forgotten her key again? Was Annie expecting someone?

No, it was the middle of the day on a Friday, no one would be… 

The knock came again. 

“Dandy, did you hear that, or am I losing it?” Dandelion slept on soundly beside him. 

The knock came again, slightly louder. Jaskier sighed. 

“If this is some stupid package, I’m coughing all over it.” He grumbled, pushing himself out of bed. “Serves Maddy right. She spends way too much time online shopping.” 

Grumbling, Jaskier staggered his way through the living room, leaned against the door to peer through the peep hole and- Geralt? 

He opened the door, and yep, there was Geralt. Standing with a bag in his hand, and a soft smile on his face. Jaskier wasn’t sure what to do about this. 

“I texted you, I told you I had to cancel.” 

“I know, that’s why I’m here at 1 instead of 7. I brought you soup.” Geralt gently pushed passed Jaskier, clearly inviting himself in. Jaskier watched him go straight to the kitchen, find a bowl, and start laddeling out soup. 

Jaskier…. Was flummoxed. He had never had someone who came over to give him soup. He’d never had anyone who knew where he kept his  _ bowls _ . But Geralt was doing all of this like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Jaskier… 

Jaskier didn’t know what to do with any of this. 

“How are you feeling?” Geralt asked as he pushed a bowl on to the table, turning around to bring out- yep, that was a carton of orange juice. He had come prepared. “Sit. Eat.” 

Jaskier sat. He ate. He watched Geralt like he had two heads as the man poured them both a glass of juice, and also dropped out a few pills that he passed to Jaskier. He paused before he handed those over though, placing his whole giant hand on top of Jaskier’s face first. 

“... what-” 

“You have a fever, have you taken anything for that? Anything at all today?” 

“...no.” 

“Take these. Finish your soup. And then off to bed.” 

“I was watching something.” 

“You should be sleeping.” 

“Um…” Jaskier blinked a few times, but the image of Geralt’s concerned face didn’t go away. If anything, it got even more concerned. “Okay.” 

Geralt nodded. Like that settled everything. 

Fuck, Jaskier was so out of it, maybe it did. 

Jaskier finished his soup. He did not, as it turned out, head right back to bed, because as soon as he stood up and Geralt came over to help him to the bedroom, the man wrinkled his nose, and Jaskier was shipped off to the bathroom instead. 

“You’ll feel better after you shower.” Geralt said. Jaskier believed him. 

It wasn’t the best shower he’d ever had, but it would be a lie to say the water hadn’t felt like little droplets of heaven falling against his skin. Jesus, he  _ must _ have a fever. He should write some of this shit down for his next song. 

When he finally stumbled out, Geralt was there to offer him his softest pajamas. He stayed by his side as he made his way to the bedroom, and it wasn’t until Jaskier was fully in the bed that he realized that his sheets had been changed, and there was a cup of tea on his nightstand. This was all… this was a lot. Especially since Jaskier himself had forgotten he had a second set of sheets. 

“Geralt, you didn’t have to do all of this.” 

Geralt shot him a look, one Jaskier couldn’t decipher. It was like he was offended but also… sad? 

“What else would I do?” 

“Um, nothing? I canceled on you, I didn’t think I would see you until next weekend.” 

Geralt hummed, and then he crawled into the bed beside Jaskier. “Geralt, what are you doing?! I’m going to get you sick!” 

“You’re my partner, Jaskier, there is nowhere else I want to be than looking after you.” 

Jaskier gaped at him, “partner?” 

Geralt shrugged, “partner, boyfriend. Either term works. I’m with you. I didn’t like the thought of you being home alone sick all day.” 

Jaskier bit his lip, but it didn’t do much to stop the smile on his face. Geralt… Geralt was his boyfriend? Jaskier had… he didn’t know what he had thought. He had known they were together, but they hadn’t ever really talked about it other than that. 

Geralt was curling around him, pulling Jaskier back against his chest, and it didn’t take long before Jaskier was melting against him. 

Yes, this was much more comfortable. Dandelion didn’t seem to mind the addition either, as she recurled herself up, wedged between them. 

Geralt didn’t say anything more as he pressed play on the video Jaskier had paused. He didn’t comment as Jaskier kept looking back at him either. In fact, he chuckled a bit, at something on the show, and Jaskier… 

Jaskier couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before. Was this what it felt like to be looked after? To have a… a proper boyfriend who cared about him and not just his body? 

Jaskier felt a wave of unease go through him, mixed with some fear. He hadn’t ever done  _ this _ before. He had thought he had. He’d had plenty of relationships, fast and full of sex. But with Geralt… this was a lot more than he thought it would be. This was… this was  _ serious _ . 

Jaskier had never done  _ serious _ . 

But as Geralt pressed his nose into Jaskier’s hair, and curled his arm around his waist, his fear went away. 

With Geralt, Jaskier felt more safe than he ever had before in his life. Nothing could be scary, if Geralt was going to be there with him. 

Jaskier let out a breath, suddenly feeling exhausted. He snuggled against Geralt’s chest, closing his eyes. 

“Thanks, Geralt. This is nice.” 

Jaskier heard the sound of his laptop closing shut, he felt a kiss pressed against the back of his neck. “No need to thank me. It’s what partners do.” 

Partners, Jaskier liked the sound of it. 

He had never had a partner before, he thought as he snuggled in for a nap. 

It might take awhile for him to learn how to do this but… he thought he was going to like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry my lovely readers, I don't know why this chapter took me so long. I'll hopefully get the next one up faster!  
> Also the number of chapters for this fic keeps changing because it's more like an estimate. Hopefully it won't be longer than 10 haha. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Warnings: Jaskier talks about past abusive relationships

Jaskier hummed a little tune under his breath as he threw his overnight bag over his shoulder, heading off to spend the night at Geralt’s. He’d been at work all day, and then had had a gig with Maddy. He really would have preferred to have just gone straight there instead of heading home first, but Geralt was big on making sure Jaskier had everything that made him comfortable. Including sending him a text to remind him to pick up his own pillow on his way home. 

Jaskier grinned as he locked the door behind him and made his way down to the street. Geralt had been doing a lot of stuff like this lately. Texting just to check in. Calling late at night just to see how he was doing. It had started when he had been sick, but… it had grown into more now. It felt like Geralt was looking out for him, body, mind, and soul. 

It was… actually really nice. 

Jaskier felt looked after, in a way he never had before. Liken someone actually cared about his day to day well being. 

It felt good to go along with it. Even if he wasn’t used to constant check ins… he could get used to it. Especially since Geralt was only doing it because he cared. 

When he finally made it to Geralt’s, Roach met him at the door. Jaskier dropped his bag, kneeling down to get some kisses from the pup. She was getting less and less nervous every time he came over, and Jaskier was loving getting to know her playful side. 

He was rubbing her belly when Geralt finally walked out, in nothing but sweatpants. His hair wet from a shower.

God, it was like he wanted Jaskier to constantly be climbing him. 

“Hi,” Geralt said, smiling down at him as he helped Jaskier up from the floor. 

“Hey, you,” Jaskier leaned up to press a kiss to those soft lips. Yeah, there was no way they weren’t boning tonight. “Looking good in those sweats,” he said as he leaned back. 

Geralt cocked his head at him, the way he did when he thought Jaskier was being weird but he thought it was funny. 

“They’re old.” 

“But you make old look  _ good _ ,” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows. 

Geralt shook his head at him, and then turned to the kitchen. “I was about to have an apple, did you want anything?” 

It was at that moment that Jaskier realized that he was rather starving. He’d barely had anything since his bowl of cereal that morning before work. That probably wasn’t good. 

“Uh, yeah, I could use an apple.” 

Geralt frowned, looking back at him, “are you hungry? I can make you something.” 

“No, no, I’m okay,” Jaskier assured him. “An apple is fine.” 

If anything, that just made Geralt’s frown deepen, “Jaskier, have you had dinner?” 

Jaskier thought about that. Beer didn’t really count, but, “I had a pretzel at the pub? One of those big ones.” 

Geralt sighed, “other than that?”

“Umm… I had cereal.” 

“Cereal.” 

“...around 10.” 

“It’s 10 now,” Geralt crossed his arms, “are you telling me you haven’t eaten all day?” 

“... No, I had,” Jaskier felt his heart start to race, he didn’t like this look of disappointment on Geralt’s face. “I had a pretzel, and cereal. And at work I had a mocha, that’s… that’s practically milk.” 

Geralt sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, “I thought you  _ liked _ to cook.” 

“I do!” Jaskier waved a hand, “but I haven’t been home all day!” 

“Okay,” Geralt sighed again before he turned away. “Go to my room, I’ll be in there in a second.” 

What? What did that mean? “Geralt, I’m sorry-” 

“Just take your bag and go settle on my bed. I’ll be there soon.” 

Geralt turned away, and Jaskier felt his heart take off. His hands were shaking as he picked up his bag, his palms started to sweat as he walked to Geralt’s room. 

He sat down on the bed, and rubbed his hands over his trousers. This was… this was bad. He’d never seen Geralt angry at him before. Jaskier felt horrible. He hadn’t realized… why was Geralt so disappointed? Was it… had Jaskier been viewing this all wrong? 

Had Geralt been checking up on him to make sure Jaskier was… following his new rules? Were they… was this like a 24/7 dom thing? Had Jaskier fucked up without even knowing? 

Jaskier let out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut. God, he was such an idiot. Of course Geralt was doing this as a dom thing. Jaskier had thought that… maybe this was what it was like when someone cared about you, but that wasn’t what a dom did. Dom’s wanted control. They got off on it. Geralt was making sure he had all the control, had Jaskier doing what he wanted when he wanted, and Jaskier had perceived it as affection. Because he was an  _ idiot _ . 

And now he’d fucked up. And Geralt was mad. And- 

And Geralt’s footsteps were coming down the hall. Jaskier brought his shaking hands to his face, cursing himself for looking so weak. Geralt didn’t want to see him as this shivering mess. He needed to calm down. Whatever punishment Geralt wanted to give him, he needed to take it like a man. 

He could do this- he could do this- 

“Jaskier?” 

Fuck, Jaskier didn’t even know when Geralt had come into the room, but now gentle hands were pulling his hands away from his face. Geralt was kneeling in front of him, his face twisted in an expression Jaskier couldn’t read. 

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier blurted out, “I didn't know I was breaking a rule, I’m sorry I’ll be good- I’m sorry please- 

“Woah, woah, hey,” Geralt squeezed his hands, “what are you talking about? You haven't broken any rules.” 

“I - I didn't eat- and you’re mad-” 

“Yes,” Geralt said slowly, “and I'm worried about your eating habits, but that's not a rule. We've never talked about that being a rule, why would you think that?” 

“Because…” Jaskier sucked in a breath, “you're mad. And you're going to punish me. So… I must have broken a rule.” 

Geralt was studying him, his face unreadable. “Do you  _ want _ to be punished?” 

“...no.” 

“You've explicitly said you don't want to be hurt any more than a spanking, Jaskier. I would never,  _ ever _ , do that to you. Even if you had actually broken a rule.” 

Jaskier sniffed. “Really?” 

Geralt nodded. “Never. Even last time, remember? I told you were allowed to use your safeword. You are  _ always _ allowed to safeword out of anything.” 

“Then…” Jaskier’s mind reeled, “then what would you do if you wanted to punish me?”

“If it was something we  _ both _ agreed was worth being punished, I would make you sit in the corner of the room, facing the wall in time out. Or we would have sex and you wouldnt be allowed to come. Or I would make you suck me off as we watch my show home decoration shows that you find so boring. It would be up to you. None of those hurt you in any way though. And you would  _ still _ be allowed to safeword out if you wanted to.”

Jaskier nodded, his throat thick. 

“Now, the reason I asked you to come in here was because you looked exhausted,” Geralt leaned back, picking something up beside him. It was a plate, with a fully made sandwich on it. “I was just getting this ready for you, so you could eat it when you were already settled in bed. I’m sorry if… my face made it seem like I meant something else.” 

Jaskier flushed, embarrassment and shame rushing through him, “Geralt it wasn’t- oh Christ I’m so sorry, this was just an overreaction. It wasn’t because of your  _ face _ , I  _ love _ your face.” 

Geralt grinned, “thank you, but I know I can look intimidating, even when I don’t want to be.” 

“You’re a teddy bear,” Jaskier argued, “you just made me a sandwich for chrissake. You're  _ lovely _ . Your face is lovely,” Jaskier whipped the rest of his tears away, hoping to put this all behind them. “Let’s just… pretend this never happened.” He grabbed the sandwich off the plate, and took a big bite out of it, hoping they could do just that. 

But of course, life wasn’t that easy. 

\--

Geralt waited until Jaskier finished eating before he spoke again. He knew that this was a delicate situation… but he also knew that if he let Jaskier drop this now, he might never get a chance to ask again. 

And he needed to know. He needed to know as much about Jaskier as possible, if he was going to look after him properly. 

“Jaskier…” he paused when Jaskier looked up at him, mustard still on his lips. But he had to know. “Have you… been punished before, when you didn’t want to be?” 

Jaskier doesn’t say anything, his eyes moving from Geralt’s face down to his empty plate. His fingers curl around the edges, shaking. 

“It’s alright if you have,” Geralt said, inching closer. “I know there are a lot of… bad doms out there. I know you have scars on your back, and that those probably came with a - a painful memory…” 

Jaskier nodded, Geralt nodded too. Okay, they were getting somewhere. 

“Jaskier, I need to know, so that I can treat you properly… have you been in an abusive relationship before? With a bad dom?” 

Jaskier finally looked up at him at that, “I, um, I don’t know.” 

Alright that was… not what he was expecting. “You don’t know?” 

“Well, I… I didn’t  _ think _ I had been,” Jaskier put the plate to the side, wringing his hands together. “I’ve been with a lot of guys, before you, and I thought they were just doms, you know? Doms liked to play rough, liked to tell you what to do. I didn’t know any better. But the more I learn from you, the more I’m realizing… the people I’ve been with before, what we did wasn’t proper BDSM. They… liked to tie me up, rough me up a bit, fuck me hard and just…” he took a breath, “We never  _ talked _ about it, before hand. Not thoroughly. And aftercare wasn’t a big thing focused on me, it was more like a clean up that I was expected to help with. And-” he sniffed, “and safewords were things only to be used if you were really hurting, not- not anything  _ less _ than that. I just - I don’t know - now that I’m with you, that all sounds really bad, but at the time it didn’t seem like it. I thought… I thought I  _ enjoyed _ it, but now I just feel like a fucking  _ fool _ . Something must be wrong with me- why did I let them treat me like that?” 

“Hey,” Geralt whispered, wrapping his arms around his partner as he started to cry. He was glad that Jaskier didn’t pull away, and instead buried his face into Geralt’s shoulder. “You’re not a fool. What those men did to you was wrong, but… it doesn’t mean you were wrong for enjoying it. There is nothing wrong with you, okay?” 

Jaskier nodded against his shoulder. Geralt wished he knew what to say to make Jaskier feel better, but he had never been good with words. He rubbed Jaskier’s back until his crying started to ease up. 

“I,” Geralt cleared his throat, “is there anything I need to do differently? Or avoid?” 

“No,” Jaskier leaned back, whipping his tears away with his shirt sleeve, “no, Geralt, you’ve been  _ wonderful _ . Those guys were mostly into like… metal handcuffs that dug into my wrists. Or spitting on me and calling me names,” Jaskier shook his head, “nothing I can ever picture you doing. Everything I’ve done with you, since day one, has been better than anything with those jackasses.” 

Geralt nodded, relieved. He hesitated for a minute, carefully choosing what he wanted to say. 

Jaskier didn’t have to be the only one baring their heart tonight. 

“My… the last time I was in a relationship like this. One where I… really cared for the person,” Geralt took a breath, feeling Jaskier’s eyes on him, “her name was Renfri. She was… passionate. And brave. She didn’t care what anyone thought of her, nothing got in her way. I, um, thought she loved me. But… it turned out she was just using me to get to my friend Yennefer.” 

Jaskier sat back, and Geralt grimaced at the sadness in his eyes. 

“She wasn’t all that impressed with anything I had done for her… she told me I try too hard. That my ‘look’ was too intense. So she left… and her and Yennefer dated and…. It was a hard year for me.” 

“Wait, Yennefer….  _ Your _ Yennefer dated her?” 

Geralt looked away, “in her defense, I hadn’t told her what happened. Renfri made it sound like her and I had had… a casual fling, and that it just hadn’t worked out. When Yennefer realized seeing Renfri was hurting me she broke it off.” 

Jaskier hummed, “it sounds like you should talk to Yennefer more often.” 

Geralt grunted. “I have a hard time talking to people.” 

“Well, you’re talking to me right now,” Jaskier smiled at him, leaning into him again. 

Geralt curled his arms around him. “I guess I am.” 

They feel asleep like that, in each other's arms. Safe. It was only as he was drifting off that though, that Geralt realized something was wrong. 

Jaskier explanation of his past relationships… they didn’t explain his scars. 

  
  


\-- 

Geralt was relieved when he woke up to find a smiling Jaskier. He hugged the man from behind as he danced around Geralt’s kitchen, making them both French toast. Something Geralt hadn’t even realized he had all the ingredients for. 

“I thought it was… more complicated than this,” he admitted as he watched Jaskier dip the bread into the egg mixture. 

Jaskier just laughed at him. 

After breakfast together, Jaskier left with a goodbye kiss. He promised to text Geralt a picture of his lunch today. Geralt rolled his eyes, but Jaskier left giggling, and that was all that mattered. 

It was only after he was gone that the worry started to settle in. What they had talked about last night was a lot. Jaskier had been through a lot. Probably more than he was letting on. 

And Geralt was not the best person to help him through this. Not alone, at least. 

Geralt sat down on the couch with a sigh, running a hand over Roach’s head as he pulled out his phone. He shook his head as Roach stared up at him. 

“I know what I said, but… this is for Jaskier.” 

Roached huffed at him, before lying down across his feet. Geralt decided that meant it was okay with her. 

He made the call. 

“This better be important, it’s barely 9 am,” a voice groaned through the phone. 

“Yen,” Geralt closed his eyes, “I need your help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with a comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Yennefer returns :) 
> 
> Warnings: references to past abuse

“Okay,” Yennefer nodded, “I can understand the panicking.” 

Geralt sighed in relief. He had been worried, as soon as he had hung up from the call this morning, that he had been overreacting. Jaskier’s past was… traumatic, but it didn’t mean Geralt needed to panic about it. It was stupid. Jaskier’s past didn’t affect Geralt at all. 

But he had panicked. 

He’d spent the whole morning worrying about every interaction he’d ever had with his partner, thinking about everything he could have done or said differently. He had even called in to work saying he was working from home. Which he wasn’t even doing, he’d been sitting on the couch doing nothing and he was frankly very lucky that Yennefer was taking her lunch break to talk to him. 

Not that he was telling her that. 

Yennefer didn’t go on though, instead taking a bite out of the sandwich Geralt had made her. 

“So?” 

“So what?” Yennefer asked, mouth full. 

Geralt glared at her, “so what do I  _ do _ ?” 

Yennefer watched up silently until she swallowed, and then she grinned at him, “well, first of all, you thank me for being such a genius and helping you get with this boy you’re head over heels for.” 

Geralt bristled, “Yen, this is serious. Jaskier- Jaskier....” 

“Has been abused, yeah,” Yennefer’s gaze softened, “but he told you himself he feels safe with you, Geralt, that means you keep doing what you’ve  _ been _ doing. Nothing changes.” 

Geralt leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. “But. What if-” he sighed, he hated talking about… anything. “What if I can’t… help him with this.” 

“Of course you can, doofus, you’ve already done this once before.” 

Geralt looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion, and Yennefer tipped her head down. Geralt followed her gaze to… Roach. 

Huh. 

“You took a terrified pitbull that no one wanted, and helped her become one of the happiest dogs I know. Jaskier is human, yes, I know it’s not exactly the same. But abuse is abuse. Just be patient. And gentle. You did it with Roach, you can do it again.” Yennefer smiled at him then, one of her rare kind ones, and Geralt couldn’t help but believe her. 

He could do this. 

He was lucky to have a friend like Yennefer. 

\--

Of course, she was also a giant pain in the ass as well. 

Geralt didn’t remember mentioning to her that Jaskier performed music. Or that he had a show coming up this weekend. Or really, anything that could have tipped her off other than his first name. 

But here she was, sitting casually at the bar and waving to him with a smirk. 

“Who is that?” Annie asked him. Geralt sighed, it was too late to pretend he didn’t know her now. He led Annie over to the bar, his shoulders tense. 

“This is my childhood friend, Yennefer,” Geralt said, scowling as Yennefer smiled at Annie…  _ much _ too flirtatiously. “Yennefer, this is Jaskier’s roommate Annie. Her  _ boyfriend _ will be joining us soon.” 

“How lovely,” Yennefer said, ignoring Geralt’s jab completely. “Had I known there would be more of us, I would have grabbed a table.” 

“No, this is good,” Annie said, climbing onto a stool beside Yennefer and seeming to be completely oblivious of the look Yen gave her. “Maddy likes being close to the drinks after the show anyway.” 

“Maddy?” 

“Oh, our other roommate.” 

“Oh, I see,” Yennefer’s eyes finally left Annie and zeroed in on Geralt. “How nice that Jaskier has introduced you to both of his close friends, Geralt, it’s a shame that I’m only just meeting him now.” 

Geralt rolled his eyes, this was why he didn’t like Yen being involved in his relationships. She was always so  _ dramatic _ . 

Luckily he didn’t have to respond to that, because Jaskier and Maddy were stepping up onto the stage. 

Geralt always loved listening to Jaskier’s voice when he sang. It was beautiful, but rough around the edges. It suited the man perfectly, and Geralt couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Wow, he’s actually good,” Yennefer said, leaning into his side. 

Geralt glared at her. 

Yennefer ignored it, and moved over to whisper to Annie instead. Geralt just shook his head, Yennefer would do what she wanted. He had a partner to watch. 

As usual, Jaskier was amazing. He sang beautifully, his fingers danced across the strings like magic. The whole bar was watching, and Geralt felt himself puffing out in pride. That was his partner up there, drawing the whole room to him with nothing but song. 

… and Maddy was pretty good too. 

When the duo finished, Jaskier came over immediately, throwing an arm around Geralt and pressing a kiss to his lips, humming happily. Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist, happy to have him here. 

He huffed when Jaskier pulled away. 

“Hey Annie,” Jaskier grinned at his roommate, who only smiled at him fondly. 

“Nice playing, Jas.” 

“Thanks!” 

“Your voice is  _ lovely _ ,” Yennefer said, “I really enjoyed your show.” 

“Oh,” Jaskier blinked at her, “well, thank you!”

“I hope to come to another one soon,” Yennefer went on, giving Geralt a pointed look. Geralt groaned and rolled his eyes. 

Jaskier looked between them in confusion. “Sorry… I feel like I’ve maybe missed something?” 

“Yes, excuse Geralt’s rude manners for not introducing me properly,” Yennefer smiled, “I’m Yennefer, Geralt’s-” 

“Best friend, how lovely to meet you!” And then Jaskier did something that made Yennefer’s eyes widen in alarm. He hugged her. “I’ve been wanting to meet you for ages!” 

“ _ Oh- _ you have?” Yen pulled away, soothing out her top. 

“Of course, if not for you I never would have met this secret teddy bear here,” Jaskier playfully shoved Geralt. 

“Oh,” Yennefer looked surprised for all of one second, and then a grin creeped across her face. “I am so very welcome, Jaskier,” she turned to Geralt, “at least one of you appreciates me.” 

“Geralt, you haven’t thanked Yennefer for helping you meet me?” 

“Yeah, Geralt, why wouldn’t you….” 

Geralt rolled his eyes and turned to his beer, ignoring them both. He knew this was a bad idea. 

Because if Yennefer disliked his partner, that was one problem to deal with, but if she liked him? 

God, the two of them as friends were going to give him a permanent headache. 

“Geralt, Yen is taking us out to dinner tomorrow night, isn’t that so kind of her?” 

Fuck.

\--

It was hours before Jaskier was finally ready to leave. Geralt had been itching to get his hands on Jaskier since he saw him play. On the ride home, his fingers itching to touch his skin, practically salivating at the thought of what he was going to do to him as soon as the man got into his bed. 

But, as Geralt finally pushed Jaskier down into his mattress, he hesitated. 

Geralt has been keeping an eye on Jaskier since they… talked. He seemed completely normal, like he always was. But Geralt worried. Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this. Maybe he shouldn't be spanking him, or even being tying him up, if Jaskier has been through… abuse? 

Yennefer said to act the same. To be gentle. But… was this gentle, if he's pining Jaskier down? 

“What’s wrong?” Jaskier asked, frowning as Geralt moved back. “What, do you… not want to tonight? I’ve only had two drinks, I’m not drunk at all!” 

Geralt smiled at him softly, running a hand down Jaskier’s arm, “it’s not that.” 

“Oh, then… what’s wrong?” 

Geralt’s heart ached as Jaskier looked up at him with wide, trusting, eyes. How could anyone hurt him? How could they, when Jaskier wanted nothing but to make other people happy? 

“Geralt, you’re kind of freaking me out,” Jaskier said with a laugh, but Geralt could tell he was being serious. He was scaring him. 

Geralt closed his eyes and got himself together. Yen thought this was fine. Jaskier himself said this was fine. Geralt… Geralt needed to do this. For Jaskier. 

He could worry later. 

Geralt opened his eyes again when Jaskier hand cupped his cheek. “Hey, it’s okay,” Jaskier whispered to him, “we don’t have to do anything. No pressure from me.”

Geralt smiled into Jaskier’s palm, turning his face to press a kiss against his soft skin before he pulled away. 

“Lie back, arms above your head.” 

“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked, even as he quickly followed the instructions. Geralt grinned at the glint in Jaskier’s eye, how had he ever thought Jaskier didn’t want this? 

“Positive.” 

\--

Later, when Jaskier was sound asleep and drooling into the pillow beside him, Geralt pulled out his phone. 

His quick google search was incredibly reassuring:

_ How I Use BDSM To Cope With Trauma  _

_ Moving Beyond Abuse With BDSM _

_ Kink and Trust: How Trauma Survivors Find Healing With BDSM  _

The list went on. Geralt clicked and scanned, mostly saving them to read later. Link after link told him that he wasn’t hurting Jaskier, by doing this, but  _ helping _ him. They would have to talk about it more, later obviously, but just the knowledge that there were other people out there, who had gone through abuse and found BDSM  _ healing… _

Geralt felt a knot in his chest release, and he finally put his phone down to sleep.

\--

It was a nice sunny Sunday afternoon, a few days after the Yennefer incident. He and Jaskier are taking Roach on a walk around the park. The only thing ruining the moment was the odd text that Jaskier kept receiving, from  _ Yennefer _ . 

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaskier said, still giggling, as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. “I’ve turned it to silent, I won’t be texting anymore.” 

Geralt just grumbled that it was fine. He had to admit, he was a bit pleased that the two of them liked each other this much. But only a bit. Mostly he was annoyed that Yennefer was taking Jaskier’s attention away from him when they only had a few days together a week. 

“Anyway, what were we talking about?” Jaskier turned back to Geralt, and all his worries fell away. “Oh yeah, I think we should try that new Thai place…” 

Geralt smiled as Jaskier rambled on. Happy to have his partner, and his dog, and a nice sunny day. 

And with Jaskier’s phone tucked away,  _ nothing _ could ruin it. 

Except… his door was unlocked when they got back to his apartment. 

Geralt tensed, his eyes scanning the apartment and his hand held out to keep Jaskier back, until his eyes landed on the person lounging on his couch. 

“Ciri,” Geralt dropped his hand, a frown on his face, “what are you doing here?” 

“A little birdie told me you have a  _ very _ fun boyfriend, and I wanted to meet him,” Ciri stood up, her hand on her cocked him, “you’ve been holding out on me Geralt.” 

Geralt hummed. Ciri raised a brow. Jaskier clapped his hands together in glee. They both turned to look at him in confusion. 

“Oh my god, you’re a mini female Geralt!” Jaskier beamed at her, “this is adorable.” 

“What? No I’m not.” 

“You are - look at you! The hair, the scowl, those expressive eyebrows, and oh gosh, does anyone in your family wear normal clothes?” 

Geralt turned back to Ciri, confused, and realized she was wearing a fitted suit. Ciri also looked down, and then crossed her arms. Which only made Jaskier grin more. 

“I had a job interview today.” 

Geralt’s eyes widened, “for that- video game thing? How did it go?” 

“Nu uh, I tell you things and you tell me nothing,” Ciri pointed at Jaskier, “how long have you had a boyfriend without telling me?” 

Geralt winced, his eyes flickering to Jaskier, “um-”

“A few months,” Jaskier said easily, stepping forward and pulling Geralt onto the couch and patting the seat beside him for Ciri to sit too. “We weren’t sure what we were at first, Geralt was probably waiting to tell you until he knew we were serious.” 

“Oh... I guess that makes sense,” Ciri was still frowning though. “But Yennefer met you.” 

“Yes, Yennefer invited herself along, that was not Geralt’s planning at all.” 

“Hmm.” And god, Geralt could see himself in her too. But thankfully Ciri had other, better, qualities. Like her ability to actually talk to people. And her art. 

She was so  _ good _ at her art. 

“Now, what’s this about a video game job? Geralt told me you’ve just started university, how do you have a job interview already?” 

“Yeah,” Ciri smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “I went to a two year art program right out of high school, but when I finished I didn’t really... “ she looked away, “my mom wanted me to go to a ‘real university’ so I haven’t really had time to look for an art job… not that, I mean, there aren’t that many art jobs out there…” 

Geralt hated the way Ciri looked so defeated. He hated that his mother pressured her so much into going to law school, like she had done to Geralt. That world wasn’t meant for her. He just wished… he knew how to say that. 

“But you had an interview today!” Jaskier said, clapping his hands together again. “And you’re all dressed up for it! That’s a good first impression. Did it go well?” 

“I think so- I haven’t had that many interviews before, it was hard to tell. Besides, they probably want someone with more experience-” 

“Pish posh,” Jaskier waved that off, “video games are all about young people, why wouldn’t they want you? What would you be doing? Drawing… the characters? Of the game?” 

Ciri laughed, “no, just the shadows.” 

“Huh. To be honest, I don’t know very much about video games. Care to explain some of this to me? Like, what kind of games are these, exactly? I’ve only ever played something called ‘Halo’ and I was horrible at it.” 

Ciri laughed again, and Geralt felt himself relax, looking at Jaskier in amazement as he not only encouraged his sister, but made her forget their mother's words completely. 

He was… amazing. Geralt was lucky to have him. 

And everyone else in his life was lucky that he was around too. Because with Jaskier here… life was just easier. 

\--

Yennefer had met Jaskier. Ciri had met Jaskier. Both of them had loved him, and now texted him often, and all of them had plans next weekend to go to the cinema. 

Geralt thought that was the end of it. 

Except now here were Lambert and Eskel, leaning against his apartment door, and grinning like sharks as Geralt and Jaskier stepped out of their car. 

“Oh, for fucks sake.” 

“Geralt, little brother,” Lambert stepped forward, throwing an arm around Geralt’s shoulder and shaking hmi gently. “Ciri told us you’ve been holding out on us.” 

“Brother? Oh,” Jaskier looked between the two men, his eyes wide, “you must be Lambert and Eskel.” 

“Nice to hear you do talk about us,” Eskel grinned, “come on, we’ll buy your new boyfriend a drink.” 

Jaskier was quick to take them up on the offer, walking between Geralt’s two brothers like it wasn’t even a question not to go with them. 

Geralt sighed, resigned to his fate. Though he supposed, there were worse fates to have than an amazing partner and an annoying family. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovelies! This chapter is really mostly sex haha. Only two chapters left, and the next one is pretty angsty! Enjoy the sweet sexy times while you can :p 
> 
> Although spoiler alert, there's going to be a happy ending, so don't worry about them too much. 
> 
> Warnings: this chapter includes cock warming and edging.   
> Also brief mention of Jaskier's traumatic past.

Jaskier was getting a week off of work. The kitchen needed to be renovated, and they were closing the whole cafe down for seven whole days to get it done before the summer rush. 

Seven whole days that Geralt was planning on taking full advantage of. 

His plan was to work from home Monday to Wednesday, and then take Thursday and Friday off as vacation days that he never took. If people didn’t want him to do it… too bad. 

He wasn’t missing this week with Jaskier. 

But before they could… dive in, they needed to talk first. An important talk. About Jaskier and his… past. 

But now they’ve been sitting here, dinner long since eaten, and Geralt still hadn’t figured out how to bring it up. 

“So anyway love,” Jaskier said as he pushed his dessert plate away, “I know you’ve said you’re going to clean up, but perhaps we could do something else first?” He wiggled his brows.

Geralt shook his head, “no.” 

“Oh, alright, well. A movie then?” 

  
“No.” Fuck he needed to get this over with, he’d stalled for too long, Jaskier was started to think something was wrong. “No. I need- to talk to you.” 

Jaskier nodded, he looked concerned, “alright, about what?” 

“About us, and our… sex, that we have.” Geralt cleared his throat, wishing he wasn’t so damn awkward. “I have been looking into BDSM for people who have experienced… trauma. And I think we should, uh… talk about that.” 

“... oh.” When Geralt looked up, Jaskier was watching him thoughtfully. Then he smiled. “That’s… really sweet, Geralt. You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Yes I did,” Geralt said, because Jaskier needed to know that. “This is important.” 

Jaskier was looking at him thoughtfully again, but he nodded, “okay. So… what do you need from me, in all this?” 

Geralt’s shoulders relaxed, Jaskier was agreeing to it. This wasn’t that hard after all. 

“I have some articles that I think you should read. I can email them to you.” 

“Alright.” 

Geralt smiled, before he grew serious again. “And we need to talk about triggers. What you need me to avoid, big or small, in or out of a scene.” 

Jaskier swallowed, but he nodded. They were doing this. 

\-- 

Afterwards, when Jaskier had gone into more detail of what he had gone through, and Geralt had gotten control of his anger, he took Jaskier to bed. 

Afterwards, he pressed kisses against Jaskier’s cheek, his neck, his chest. 

Afterwards, he pushed into Jaskier, and looked him in the eyes as they made love. 

Afterwards… it had nothing to do with BDSM, what they did that night. 

But it was theirs. 

\--

Jaskier hummed, pressing his face into the sheets happily. He could hear Geralt having his morning shower. He stretched under the sheets, feeling the pull of his muscles. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had vanilla sex like that but… he felt amazing. 

Maybe they should do it more often. 

He got up and wandered into the kitchen, helping himself to everything Geralt had in there. He made them both tea and toast with jam. He gave Roach some extra pats, for being the best girl around. 

He hummed happily when Geralt came out and wrapped his warm arms around him. 

“Good morning,” he said, handing him his mug. 

“Morning.” 

They ate breakfast, took Roach out together, and then Geralt did something that shocked Jaskier to his core. He opened the closet door, and walked inside, disappearing completely. 

That was when Jaskier realized that Geralt’s apartment was even bigger than he had previously thought, and that he had indoor laundry. 

“What the fuck, Geralt!” Jaskier gapped at the machines. “A laundry room. You have. A laundry. ROOM.” 

Geralt frowned at him, sorting through his clothes, “what did you think was over here?” 

“I thought this door led to a closet! I didn’t know you had more  _ rooms _ down here! One of them being an entire room for laundry!” 

Jaskier stepped out of the laundry room, and then gasped when he opened the next door. “You have an  _ office _ in here?!” he heard Geralt sigh behind him, but he ignored that to open the last door, “and a  _ second _ bathroom!” 

Jesus, Mary and Joseph, his partner was rich. Richer than rich. He had a two bathroom, laundry included, flat in London. This was insane. This was- 

Holy fuck. This was  _ insane _ . 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Geralt muttered behind him.

Jaskier wanted to laugh. Christ, he, Maddy and Annie shared a tiny flat with one bathroom between them, and Jaskier considered himself  _ lucky _ to have even that! Of course it was a big deal, this was… this was- 

But when he turned around, Geralt was looking at the floor, in the way he did when he was feeling uncomfortable, so Jaskier swallowed it all down. 

“Yeah, I was just surprised,” he said instead, grinning at him, “it’s not everyday you see a flat in London that has its own laundry.” 

Geralt grinned back, but he still looked uncertain. “You can do your laundry here, if you want.” 

Jaskier’s heart melted for the man. He really… he just had no idea, did he. The big old sap. 

Jaskier wrapped his arms around him, “that would be nice.” 

Geralt pressed a kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Breathing together. 

“Now that you’ve seen the office,” Geralt said, breaking the silence, “I had a few ideas for how we can spend the time that I have to work together.” 

\--- 

That was how Jaskier found himself, a few hours later, floating. His mouth was wrapped around Geralt’s cock. He was tucked under Geralt’s desk, doing nothing but what Gearlt wanted him to do as he worked. 

Jaskier had lost sense of time after the first little while. His hands were securely tied together, so he didn’t need to worry about those. His mouth was full, so he didn’t need to worry about what to say or do. Geralt had ensured that he was sitting comfortably on a cushion before they started. 

So now he just… floated. He didn’t need to be anything else. He just needed to be what Geralt wanted him to be. 

And it was… so freeing. Not having to worry about any of that. 

He heard Geralt make a noise above him, but he wasn’t sure if it was talking, or something else. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t directed at him anyway. 

A little while after that, Geralt’s hand came down and tangled itself into Jaskier’s hair. It squeezed, and Geralt said something to him, and then Jaskier’s head was being moved. Geralt’s cock was hardening in his mouth. 

This was it, Jaskier realized. Geralt had said he was going to come in his mouth, at the end of the day, and now this was it. 

Jaskier swiveled his tongue across Geralt’s cock, hoping to please him. Geralt made a humming noise, and then his other hand was on his head. Jaskier didn’t have to do much after that. It was much more like Geralt was fucking his face, than getting a blow job, but Jaskier didn’t mind. 

In fact, it was kind of nice to not have to think about that either. 

When Geralt was finished, he pushed back his chair, and then scooped Jaskier up into his arms. Jaskier dropped his head against Geralt’s chest, closing his eyes. 

He floated. 

Sometime later, he felt himself being gently lowered into a bath. He felt hands softly brushing up and down his arms. 

He blinked open his eyes to see Geralt sitting on the edge of the tub, smiling down on him. 

“Hey,” Geralt said softly. 

Jaskier yawned, and Geralt chuckled. 

“Gosh, what time is it?” 

“Half past five, how are you feeling?”

“Mmm, lovely,” Jaskier grinned up at him dopily, “that was very relaxing.” 

“Yeah? You enjoyed it?” 

“Mhmm,” Jasked hummed, falling deeper into the tub. “Did you?” 

“Yes. It was nice, having you with me the whole day.” 

Jaskier grinned up at him. They were definitely doing that again. 

\--

Geralt woke up to Jaskier’s nose pressed against his cheek. He tried to pull away, but Jaskier moaned and held on tight. He woke up to Geralt laughing at him, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

He watched as Jaskier stretched and lazily got out of bed. He watched as he stumbled to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth with the door open, getting water all over the sink. He grinned as Jaskier noticed and then halfheartedly tried to wipe it away with a hand towel. 

He felt a warmth in his chest as he watched Jaskier. He felt like he could watch the man all day. 

As Jaskier walked back into the bedroom, Geralt made a decision. He was taking the morning off to spend it with his boyfriend. 

“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked, but there was a sparkle in his eye, and Geralt knew this was the right decision. 

He didn’t really like his work anyway. 

Jaskier beamed at him, and he headed to the kitchen as Geralt got up to do his own morning routine. 

By the time he made it into the kitchen, Jaskier had pancake batter whipped up. With chocolate chips and everything. 

“Where did you find those?” Geralt asked, pressing his nose under Jaskier’s ear. Jaskier tilted his head out of the way and Geralt felt more than saw his grin. 

“Brought them with me.” 

“Hmm,” his partner was a genius. 

Geralt fed Roach and opened the door to the balcony for her. He played tug of war with her for a while before she got bored and ripped the rope toy out of his hand, choosing to lie down and chew on it instead. 

“Breakfast is ready!” 

They ate on the couch, with Roach, her toy forgotten, propping her head up between them to beg for scraps. 

“Chocolate is bad for you,” Geralt told her calmly. Jaskier laughed at him. 

After they finished, the three of them went on a walk. Geralt liked watching Jaskier get so excited about something as simple as a dog walk. 

“I’ve never had a dog before,” Jaskier explained, “they’re so cute! Look at her!” 

Geralt rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s when the man grabbed his hand to pull him along. 

\-- 

Geralt had until 3 pm before he had to do anything work related. They had lunch planned already, leftovers from last night, which left them a good 5 hours with nothing to do. 

But Geralt had a lot of plans for those 5 hours. 

He had Jaskier naked and kneeled on the floor of his bedroom, his arms tied tightly behind him. His feet were tied, with a loop in between his legs that his wrists were tied to. It left him with his legs sprawled apart, and his back arched. He couldn’t move, either.

He was beautiful like this. 

Geralt walked around him, trailing his fingers over his shoulders and collarbone. 

“What’s your silent safe word?” 

“I drop the ball.” 

“Show me.” 

Jaskier released his grip on the ball he had in his hand, it fell with an audible thud, but more importantly, it rolled between Jaskier’s legs. If Geralt didn’t hear it fall, which he should, he would definitely notice it falling between his legs. 

Geralt picked it up again and placed it in Jaskier’s hand. 

“Anything you want to say or ask before the ball gag goes in?” 

Jaskier shook his head, “I’m good.” 

Geralt nodded once, and lifted the gag to Jaskier’s mouth. He accepted it readily, and Geralt spent a minute making sure it was comfortably clasped around Jaskier’s head. When he was sure he stepped back and took it all in. 

“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt hummed, “you’re gorgeous.” 

Jaskier couldn’t talk, but Geralt could tell he was preening under his gaze. Geralt kneeled down on the floor beside him, his fingers dancing over everything he had laid out for this. 

“Should I start with the lube, to get you read for the dildo?” Geralt mused, knowing Jaskier couldn’t reply, “or should I only work on your hole after I get you hard and wet with the vibrator?” 

Jaskier said something through the gag, but Geralt didn’t even try to understand it. He picked up the vibrator. He decided it was the better choice, seeing as Jaskier was already half hard already. 

He stepped up close, pressing his body along Jaskier’s immobile one, and pressed the vibrator on, gently running it over the bottom of Jaskier’s dick. He watched as Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut. He kept up the same pace and movement for a few minutes, before he upped the vibrator setting. After another minute of that, he dipped the vibrator lower to move along Jaskier’s balls. 

Jaskier was whimpering already. 

“Now, now, Jask. We have a long time yet before you can come.” 

Jaskier nodded, showing that yes, he did remember what was planned, but Geralt could tell he was going to have a hard time with this. 

And Geralt was going to enjoy watching him fall apart. 

He ran the vibrator up and down Jaskier’s shaft a few more times before he turned it off. Then he reached for the lube. 

Jaskier wasn’t in the best position for fingering, but Geralt had already prepped him a bit in preparation for that. He easily slipped a finger in now, circling around the edges of Jaskier’s hole. He did this for a few minutes, working two fingers in deeper and deeper, watching Jaskier’s face the entire time. 

When Jaskier started to whimper again, Geralt pulled out. 

He picked up the dildo. 

Geralt made quick work of lubing it up, and then slipped it inside of Jaskier with ease. Then, he waited a few seconds, not touching Jaskier at all. 

As soon as Jaskier’s eyes opened, looking over at Geralt in question, Geralt hit the button to turn it on. 

Jaskier moaned, the vibrator was, hopefully, right against his sweet spot inside. Geralt pressed himself against Jaskier’s side again, wrapping his lubed hand around his cock. 

“Remember, Jaskier,” Geralt whispered in his ear as he slowly stroked his cock, “you can’t come until I give you permission.” 

Jaskier nodded, but his eyes were squeezed shut again. Geralt hummed, continuing to stroke his cock slowly, from the tip all the way down to the base. 

When Jaskier started to tremble, Geralt pulled away and turned off the vibrator. Jaskier groaned in protest. 

“Hush, sweetheart,” Geralt purred, pressing his nose against Jaskier’s temple, “you’re doing so well.” 

He waited till the count of ten before he turned the vibrator on again. He waited another few seconds before he added the hand. 

This time, it was only a minute before Jaskier was trembling again, and Geralt was shutting everything off. 

Jaskier groaned through the gag, and Geralt was sure he would be cursing if he could. 

But gods, was he beautiful like this. 

Geralt kept going, but this time, he trailed his hands over Jaskier’s body as the vibrator worked its magic. Over his arms, over his hips, across his nipples. 

As before, he pulled away when Jaskier started to tremble. 

This time, there were tears in Jaskier’s eyes when he opened them again. Geralt kissed his neck, and then nipped at his ear. 

He untied Jaskier’s wrists, and then his feet, but not his arms. Slowly but gently, he repositioned him, so that he was on his knees, with his top half over the foot of the bed. Geralt made sure he still had a firm grip on the ball, before he lined himself up behind the man. 

He turned the vibrator back on. Jaskier moaned, pressing his face into the duvet, and Geralt hummed in understanding. He grabbed the base of the dildo, fucking Jaskier with it for a minute or two before he pulled it out and turned it off. 

“Are you ready for me?” Geralt asked. Jaskier nodded his head frantically, and Geralt grinned. 

He pushed in without any hesitation. 

He fucked Jaskier slowly, taking his time to run his hands over the man’s body. Jaskier whined again, probably wanting Geralt to fuck him and get it over with, but that wasn’t what they were doing today. 

Today, they were taking their time. 

Geralt leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder. He stayed there, fucking into the man slowly but steadily, and when he eventually started to feel his own orgasm nearing, Geralt reached below to Jaskier’s poor neglected cock, and wrapped his fingers around it. 

“Okay, you can come anytime.” 

Jaskier came almost as soon as Geralt said the words. Geralt stroked him through the whole thing, and then gripped onto Jaskier’s hips to hold him steady as he fucked him into his own orgasm. 

When he finally came, he stayed inside of Jaskier for a few moments longer, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. Jaskier just hummed underneath him when Geralt pulled back, kissing along his back on the way. 

Carefully, Geralt maneuvered Jaskier back to the ground, where he removed the ballgag and the arm ties. Jaskier smiled up at him sleepily when everything was off, but Geralt could tell he was still not all there, so he carried him to the bath. 

He held Jaskier in his lap as he worked the tub, waiting until it was full of warm water before he lifted Jaskier into it, and then stepped in himself, pulling Jaskier against his chest. 

He ran his fingers up and down Jaskier’s arms, pressed kisses against his temple and neck. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Jaskier’s slow blinking quickened, and his eyes grew more sharp. Eventually, when he smiled at Geralt, Geralt could tell he was there. 

“Hey, you,” Jaskier said, his voice raspy. Geralt hummed reaching for the water bottles he’d started to keep beside the tub for this very reason. 

He helped Jaskier take a few sips, before putting it down again. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Mmm,” Jaskier pushed his head against Geralt’s shoulder. “Amazing.” 

Geralt hummed, pressing his smiled face against Jaskier’s hair. “Good. Me too.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. This chapter reveals some more about Jaskier's past, I don't want to give any spoilers, so if you need them please head down to the end notes for the warnings! 
> 
> One more chapter to go!

Geralt had been expecting this to be a great week. He had planned a number of scenes, expected a few impromptu moments as well, but surprisingly, it wasn’t the sex he was enjoying the most from all the time they were spending together. 

It was… just  _ being _ together. Being… domestic. 

It was learning that Jaskier favorite breakfast was a simple tea and toast, his happy hum after his first sip of the day. It was watching Jaskier carefully pick out each vegetable at the grocery store - “tomatoes are underrated, Geralt, you just need to pick the right ones.” Jaskier splashing soapy dish water at him as they teased each other after dinner, laughing with glee. Jaskier falling asleep in his arms during a movie, his face pushed against Geralt’s chest. 

It was teaching Jaskier the basics of laundry. 

“Okay, wait, so colours, darks,  _ and _ whites? Three  _ separate _ loads?” 

“Yes,” Geralt said, loading the first of the three in. “Otherwise the colours mix.” 

“Huh.” Jaskier tapped his chin, “but one load is so much cheaper!” 

Geralt hummed, “you can do your laundry here now.” 

“Right, yeah,” Jaskier grinned at him. “Hey, do you think you can teach me how to properly fold, after this? I mostly just roll everything up or hang it.” 

Geralt sighed, but agreed to it. 

He loved having Jaskier here, after all.

\-- 

It was their last two days, before they went back to work on Monday. Geralt was all out of scenes, and Jaskier was secretly glad. As much as he had enjoyed the sex, don’t get him wrong, he was loving this new type of intimacy. One where cuddles were a thing, without the sex coming first. One where Geralt slipped into the shower with him, and all he did was wash Jaskier’s hair. 

They had spent most of the day napping, and had finally come out to laze on the couch together. Geralt was reading a book as he played Candy Crush on his phone. He was addicted to the game for sure, but he didn’t actually have all that much time to sit and play on it. Which was why this was so nice. This relaxed… whatever this was. 

So of course, that’s when Annie texted him. 

“Oh, cock,” Jaskier groaned, reading it twice more to make sure. “Fucking  _ shit _ .” 

“What’s wrong?” Geralt had his book propped on his chest, his brow furrowed at him in concern. 

Jaskier sighed, “Annie just texted, we’re getting kicked out next weekend.” 

“What?” Geralt sat up, “were you not able to pay your rent?” 

Jaskier shook his head, his mind already trying to figure out where the fuck he was going to stay next. Maybe their manager would hold them all up for a few days, she lived in a surprisingly big place. Annie would be embarrassed, but Jaskier had no problem asking someone if he could crash. He’d done it plenty of times before, after all. They just needed enough time to get their feet under them. Would Geralt be willing to take Dandelion for a bit? And what about -

“Jaskier, I would have loaned you the money.” 

“What?” Jaskier glanced at him, “oh, no, it’s not that. We paid. Our landlord’s just kicking us out so her boyfriend’s daughter can move in or some shit.” His mind was still whirling, and now Geralt was looking at him in utter confusion. “Look, I don’t have time to explain, I have to go-” 

“You don’t have to go anywhere, you’re not moving out next weekend.” 

“Um, I don’t think you can just-” 

“Did you sign a lease?” 

“... Annie did, yeah-” 

“And has that lease ended?” 

“Well, no, we have a few more months. But, Geralt-” 

“Then your landlord can not kick you out for her boyfriend's daughter, unless she gives you 60 days notice. Not 7.” 

“Wait…” Jaskeir’s head was spinning, “what really?”

“Yes. Unless you haven’t paid your rent, or you’ve done something illegal I don’t know about, she can not just kick you out with only a week's notice. It’s illegal. Annie’s name is on that lease, you have 60 days or until the lease is up, whichever comes first.” 

Jaskier didn’t know what to do with this. “I don’t… she probably won’t listen to us, and call the cops or some bullshit.” Wouldn’t be the first time he’s seen that happen. 

Geralt shrugged, marked his page and dropped his book. “Then I’ll come with you, I’m your lawyer.” 

Holy shit. Holy  _ shit _ , Geralt wasn’t joking. He was willing to fight for this, to fight for  _ Jaskier _ . He was going to get them two months to figure out where to live next, whether his landlord liked it or not.

Jaskier lunged forward, pressing his lips against Geralt’s. He didn’t know how he was ever going to thank this man, his  _ partner _ , for what he’d just given him. Jaskier has never,  _ ever _ , had anyone look out for him like this before. Never had…  _ stability  _ like this. His whole life has been a constant fear of what was going to happen next, never knowing when the ball would drop, and now here Geralt was… standing up for him like it was easy. 

Geralt pulled back, pushed their foreheads together, and whispered, “it’s okay,” as he stroked his hands down Jaskier’s arms. 

That was when he realized he was crying. And also when he realized it didn’t  _ matter _ . Geralt was comforting him, not running away from it. 

With Geralt, for the first time… Jaskier wasn’t  _ alone _ . 

\--

Geralt was leaning against the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil, and smiling as Jaskier rather animatedly told the story of Roach chasing a squirrel at the park yesterday. It should have been an incredibly boring story, but the way Jaskier was telling it had Ciri and Eskel enrapt. Lambert was too busy petting Roach to pay much attention. And Yennefer… was smirking at him. 

Geralt scowled at her. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Yen said, still smirking, “you looked so happy a second ago.” 

Geralt huffed, but he didn’t contradict her. He  _ was _ happy. He and Jaskier were just past their 6 month anniversary, and… life was a whole lot better with him in it. Jaskier was over every weekend now, and most weekdays too. Yennefer and Ciri stopped by more often. Geralt had gotten to know Annie and Maddy a whole lot better. He was even seeing Eskel and Lambert fairly regularly now, too. Jaskier often cooked up large meals for all of them to share on Saturday dinners, or Sunday brunches. They were all quickly falling into an easy routine. 

It was like… he hadn’t known he had been lonely, until he wasn’t anymore. He had Jaskier to thank for that. 

And Yennefer, he supposed, but he was never telling her that. 

By the way she was still smirking at him though, she knew. Geralt just rolled his eyes, and passed her a mug of tea. 

\-- 

“This is new,” his mother said, leaning against his office door. 

Geralt paused, looking over the pages he was sorting through, not knowing what she was talking about. 

Then he realized he’d been humming one of Jaskier’s songs. 

Fuck. 

“It’s nothing,” he muttered, going back to his work. But of course, she didn’t let it go that easily. 

“Does this happy humming you were doing have anything to do with your new boyfriend?” 

_ Fuck _ . 

“No,” Geralt lied. 

His mother’s eyebrows told him she didn’t believe him, “we’re meeting your new partner this weekend, darling. The Dorchester, Sunday, 7 o’clock. Don’t be late.” 

“Mother-” but she was already walking away. Geralt dropped his head onto his desk. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

\--

Geralt doesn’t know how to bring it up with Jaskier so he… doesn’t. 

He doesn’t want to spring it on the man though, so he gives himself a deadline. Wednesday night. Jaskier was already planning on sleeping over, and it gave him a good few days to get ready. 

And it gave Geralt two days to get ready to tell him. 

But it was Wednesday now, and instead of telling Jaskier right away, he stripped his uniform off and pulled him into the shower. 

And then into bed. 

Geralt let his mind focus only on the moment as he sucked Jaskier off, his finger pushing into his partner's hole. He hummed happily as he felt Jaskier come on his cock, Geralt’s face pushed against his neck. 

Then they had grilled cheese and tomato soup, and Geralt hadn’t wanted to ruin their high after sex anyway. 

And then… Jaskier really loved to watch a show after dinner. Even if it was Netflix, and they could pause it at any moment. 

Then… fuck, Jaskier was starting to do that stretch he did was he was about ready to head to bed, and Geralt realized he’d completely run out of time. 

“My parents want to have dinner with us,” Geralt blurted, and then internally winced when Jaskier froze. “This Sunday.” 

Fuck, he wished he was better at talking. 

“Um,” Jaskier blinked at him, clearly surprised, “alright.” 

Geralt relaxed, “you’re alright with it? I know it’s… sudden.” 

“No, it’s uh, fine… I guess I should have seen this coming, “Jaskier chuckled a bit. “Be warned though, I’ve never done this before.” 

Geralt shrugged, he’d thought as much, since Jaskier had said in the past that he’d only ever dated other guys for a few months. Never anything as serious as meeting the parents. Neither had he. 

“We’ll figure out how to do it together.” 

Jaskier smiled at him, but it was small, and then he started to fidget. Geralt frowned… something seemed off. 

Then he realized something. 

“Do you… want me to meet your parents?” 

Jaskier looked away, he didn’t say anything. Geralt’s frown deepened. 

Jaskier had met Ciri, Eskel and Lambert. He was going to meet his parents on the weekend, even if Geralt doesn't exactly want him to meet them yet. But… Geralt didn’t know anything about Jaskier’s family. 

Nothing at all. 

Does he… not want Geralt to know his family? Or does he not want his family to know Geralt? 

“Jaskier, do you… not  _ want _ me to meet your family?” Geralt asked, his heart sinking. He had thought they were on the same page, but now he was starting to doubt that. 

Jaskier was staring down at his fingers, twirling a ring, “you’ve met Dandelion,” he all but whispered. 

“Dandelion’s a cat.” 

“Yes, well,” Jaskier looked up, but he was looking anywhere but Geralt, “you’ve met Annie and Maddy.” 

Geralt was lost, “your… roommates?” 

Jaskier let out a shaky breath, he didn’t say anything else. Which was much more concerning than anything he could have said. A silent Jaskier was something new, and Geralt didn’t like it. 

Geralt was at a loss for what to say too, though, since he didn’t understand. 

Until Jaskier raised a shaky hand to rub the back of his neck. 

Then he felt like an idiot. 

It all made sense now. The scars on his back. Not talking about his family. Fuck, Jaskier came from a shitty abusive family, of course he didn’t want Geralt to meet them. 

Fuck, Jaskier himself probably hadn’t spoken to them in a long time. At least not since they had been together. 

“Fuck, Jaskier, I’m so sorry,” Geralt said. Jaskier’s eyes bounced to him, a question in them. “I should have known… your family was abusive, weren’t they? Are they… homophobic? Or just… bad?” Geralt winced, fuck, he probably shouldn’t have asked that. Fuck he was so stupid.

But Jaskier was shaking his head, and now Geralt was even more confused. “No, Geralt, I don’t have an abusive, homophobic, family.” 

“... then why-” 

“I don’t have any family at all, okay?” Jaskier looked at him then, his eyes red rimmed. “I… they found me in a dumpster, so who knows? Maybe my mother was a teenager. Maybe she was a drug addict. Maybe she’s fucking dead. I grew up in care, in any case,” Jaskier sniffed. “It was a shit place to live, but I looked out for myself. I don’t have anyone, and I don’t  _ need _ anyone.” 

Geralt blinked at him. That was… a lot to take it. He hadn’t known any of that. He hadn’t even thought of the possibility… 

Geralt didn’t know how long he sat there staring, but it felt like a long time. It felt like ages, but it also felt like a few seconds. However long it was, it was too long. Because Jaskier took his silence badly, and he stood up and left. 

And Geralt couldn’t find his voice in time to stop him. 

“Fuck,” Geralt whispered, and buried his face in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jaskier's past is revealed - he grew up in foster care after being found in a dumpster as a baby.   
> Also mentions/references that Jaskier has not had a stable home for most of his life. Also mentions shitty landlords. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliff hanger, lovely readers! I'll try to get the last chapter to you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, my lovely readers, the happy ending I promised you :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that commented along the way! I appreciate you all! :) I might make a sequel for this, because this universe is really fun to write in. I probably won't have it as a WIP though, and I have some other things I want to write first, so if I do it won't be for a while. But we'll see! :) 
> 
> Warnings: references to foster care system

“Fix it, Geralt!” 

Geralt sighed, pressing his face into his hands. If Ciri was the one yelling at him, he knew he’d really fucked up. He hadn’t expected both Ciri and Yen to show up at his apartment tonight, after he’d texted Yen telling her what happened, but he supposed he should have. Both of them loved Jaskier almost as much as Geralt did. And it had been a full day since everything had happened. 

24 hours. He wondered what Jaskier was doing right now. He wondered if he was thinking about Geralt, as much as Geralt was thinking about him. 

“I’ve tried,” he said, not looking up, “he isn’t answering my texts or my calls.” 

“Then go to the cafe! Go talk to him in person!” 

Geralt dropped his hands to look at her, “I’ve  _ tried _ . His manager told me I wasn’t welcome there anymore, they won’t let me see him.” 

Ciri huffed, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him, “Jaskier is the best thing to  _ ever _ happen to you. When you’re with him, you are the happiest I have ever seen you. And he looks really happy too, so, find a way! You need each other!” 

Geralt sighed again. Sometimes, Ciri seemed so mature. But at times like this, he realized she was still barely into adulthood. “It’s not that easy, Ciri. If he doesn’t want to see me, I can’t force him to.” 

Ciri clearly didn’t like that answer, as she opened her mouth to retort back, but then Yen, mercifully, cut her off. “Ciri, why don’t you go pick us up some dinner?” 

They both made a lot of faces at each other, ones that Geralt chose to ignore, before Ciri finally relented. “Fine!” And stomped out of his apartment. 

It was only then that Yen sat down beside him. But she didn’t start lecturing him, like he thought she would. Instead, she just leaned against his side, her head on his shoulder.

Geralt appreciated it a lot more than any words she could have spoken. 

“I fucked up, Yen,” he whispered. 

“No, you didn’t,” he glanced at her in surprise, but she just smiled gently back at him. “It was a lot to take in, Geralt. You were processing. Jaskier needs time to process too. He’ll come around.”

Geralt hummed, he was doubtful Jaskier was going to come around this time. 

“Remember when Roach used to hide from you, under tables and chairs? What did you do?” 

“I sat beside her and waited for her to come out on her own,” Geralt said, then rolled his eyes. “Jaskier isn’t a dog, though, it’s not actually the same.” 

“But you never gave up on her. You were patient. You were gentle.” 

Geralt looked down at Roach, who was curled up asleep between his feet. “... Yeah.”

“Jaskier will come around, Geralt. You just need to give him time.” 

Geralt gently tilted his head on top of Yen’s. He hoped she was right. 

\-- 

Geralt waited another day before he went to Jaskier’s apartment. He knew the man might still refuse to see him, but Geralt could at least give him a peace offering. A way to show that he was sorry, and that he wanted to talk. He picked up a handful of treats from the bakery he knew Jaskier liked near his house, and put a note inside telling Jaskier he could call him at any time, for any reason. 

It wasn’t until he got to the apartment building that he realized the flaw in his plan. 

He looked at the buzzer and winced, having a feeling that Jaskier wouldn’t buzz him in if he tried. He tried to door and… was very disappointed to see that it opened for him. 

That wasn’t safe. But at least Geralt got into the building… and at least they were moving soon. 

Hopefully to a better place than this. 

Geralt took a steadying breath before he knocked on the door to the apartment. 

Annie answered the door, “Geralt,” she said, sounding surprised. 

“I, uh, was wondering if Jaskier-” Annie shook her head, shushing him, Geralt closed his mouth with a frown. Annie looked behind herself, and then slipped into the hallway, closing the door behind her. 

“Jaskier doesn’t want to see you right now.” 

Geralt felt his heart sink, “I just want to talk to him.” 

“I know, and it was good of you to come,” Annie smiled at him sympathetically. “But you have to understand, Jaskier has had a lot of bad experience with this before. People treat him differently after they know. That’s the reason why a lot of his relationships end. It’s too much, for a lot of people. They don’t know how to deal with it.” 

Geralt’s hand tightened around the paper bag. He didn’t want to be compared to those past relationships, who were all, as far as he could tell, a pile of jackasses. He shook his head, “I’m not like those guys.” 

“No, I can tell you’re not,” Annie nodded to the bag in his hand, “none of them ever showed up with gifts.” 

Geralt hummed, at least he had that. “He has you and Maddy, though, can’t he see I’m more like you two?” 

Annie smiled at him sadly, “it’s different with us, because we both understand what he’s going through.”

Geralt frowned, confused, because he knew for a fact that Maddy had rich parents, and Annie had talked about her mother more than once. “I don’t...follow.” 

“Family is complicated, Geralt, I was in and out of care my whole childhood, being a child of an addict…” Annie shrugged. “I don’t know much about Maddy’s story, but she was in and out too. It’s how we all met.” 

Geralt just nodded, he wasn’t sure what to say. 

Annie laughed, “I know it sounds sad, but it’s actually a lot more common than you think… Jaskier is a rare case though, because he never had a family, and he was never adopted. But… he has us. And neither of us like seeing him hurt.” 

“I would  _ never _ hurt Jaskier,” Geralt swore, because he needed her to know that. 

Annie cocked her head, “yeah… I can tell.” They watched each other for a moment, then she stepped forward, holding her hand out for the paper bag. “I’ll tell him you stopped by, okay?” 

Geralt nodded, that was the best he was going to get. He handed over the treats and left, hoping it was enough. 

\--

The next day was Saturday, and Geralt wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He took Roach for a walk. He had cereal for breakfast. At noon, he sat on his couch and debated if he should cancel dinner for tomorrow. But then there would be questions, and he hated his mother’s questions. 

But if he waited for tomorrow and just didn’t show up… well, then there would just be questions later. Fuck. 

He was still debating it when there was a knock on the door. Geralt sighed, standing up to answer it, fully expecting Ciri to barge in and start yelling at him again. 

But Ciri wasn’t on the other side of his door. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt stepped forward, wanting to pull the man inside. Wanting to pull him against his chest and never let go. But he hesitated halfway, because he didn’t know if Jaskier wanted that. 

He sighed in relief when Jaskier met him halfway, and fell into Geralt’s arms. 

Geralt curled his arms around him, burying his nose into Jaskier’s hair. He knew it had only been a few days, but he had missed his partner. He never wanted to part from him again. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into Jaskier’s hair. 

“It’s fine,” Jaskier said. But it wasn’t fine, because Jaskier was shaking. 

Geralt led him to the couch. He sat him down without letting go of him. 

“Thanks for the cookies,” Jaskier said into his chest. Geralt hummed. “I appreciated the gesture.” Geralt hummed again, happy he had done something right. “But I need you to know, I’m not going to be offended if you want to end things-” 

“No,” Geralt said, pulling him in even tighter. “I don’t want that.” 

Jaskier’s hands clenched around Geralt’s shirt. “We can still be friends, Geralt. I can still be in your life without making it complicated. Without fucking up your perfect… rich, lawyer, fancy ass life.” 

“No,” Geralt pulled back, but only so he could cup Jaskier face in his hands, to make him understand. “ _ No _ . You don’t fuck any part of my life. You make it all better. I was… I was so alone, before I met you. You make me feel like I’m not alone.” 

“What are you talking about? You have Yen, and you have all your siblings-” 

“And before I met you, I never saw any of them.  _ You _ make my life  _ better _ . I don’t want to break up….unless, that’s what you want…” 

Jaskier shook his head, a few tears slipping out of his eyes. Geralt wiped them away with his thumbs. “I don’t want to break up either.” 

“Then we aren’t breaking up.” 

“But… it’s-” 

“It’s fine,” Geralt pulled their foreheads together, “I don’t care. I don’t care if you don’t have parents, it doesn’t mean anything to me. I just want you.” 

Jaskier sniffed, Geralt ran his hands up and down his arms. 

“Well, this is a bit embarrassing,” he sniffed again, “sorry for running away like that. You’re being so sweet, and I’m such a mess-” 

Geralt shushed him, “you’re not a mess. I understand… well, I’m trying to. I know you’ve been through a lot. I know… that you have scars. Scars that are old. Trauma that’s old. And I know there’s going to be times that you want to run away and hide, but… I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be waiting for you to come back to me, okay? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Geralt, you don’t have to do this-” 

“I  _ want _ to. I want to be your family, like Annie and Maddy and Dandelion… if- if you’ll let me.” 

Jaskier pushed his face against Geralt’s neck, wrapped his arms around his waist, and nodded against his skin. “I want that too.” 

“Okay.” They sat on the couch, hugging, until Jaskier stopped shaking. 

\--

Geralt kissed down Jaskier’s neck, thrusting against the edge of his hip bone. He felt Jaskier push up against him too. 

His hands dipped and brushed down Jaskier’s side. He felt Jaskier’s fingers move up to tangle in his hair. 

For them, this was fairly vanilla. But Geralt just wanted to be close to him. He wasn’t even thinking about his orgasm, or Jaskier’s, he just- he just wanted him close. 

Their clothes had been pulled off slowly, piece by piece as they’d shared lazy kisses on the bed. Geralt curved his arm around and pulled Jaskier's ass closer, positioned them better to push against each other. But even still, he focused more on Jaskier's lips against his own. His skin beneath his hands. 

Jaskier, here in his bed with him, laughing when Geralt nipped at his neck. 

It was a better sound than any moan Geralt has ever pulled out of him. 

After a while though, Jaskier’s hips started to thrust erratically. His hands started to clench. Geralt took pity on him, and put his hand down between them, taking them both in hand, feeling Jaskier’s cock against his, warm and wet, as he stroked them both off together. 

Jaskier, unsurprisingly, came first. His breath hot and heavy against Geralt’s collar bone. Geralt released him and pushed him on his back, he thrust against his hip bone again, this time in earnest, mouth at the spot just behind Jaskier’s ear. 

He came with a moan, Jaskier’s fingers tangled in his hair. 

\-- 

Neither of them wanted to sleep that night. Even after another round, and a lot of yawning, they both lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, curled in each other's arms. 

“I don’t know my father, either,” Geralt whispered into the dark, hoping this was okay. He could barely make out Jaskier, blinking back at him in surprise. 

“I thought I was meeting him tomorrow?” 

“Vesemir and my mother have been together since I was 4… but he’s not my real father. My real father is a man who my mom was with when she was really young. He… didn’t exactly stay to help her out, when she told him she was pregnant. Apparently he’s in America, trying to become a movie star. He never wanted to meet me.” 

“I’m sorry, Geralt.” 

“It’s fine,” Geralt pulled Jaskier closer, “Vesemir is my father, and Lambert and Eskel are my brothers… just like Annie and Maddy are your sisters. Family doesn’t have to be blood.” 

“No,” Jaskier whispered, Geralt could hear more than see his smile. “Family can be found.” 

Geralt hummed, pressing his lips against Jaskier’s hair. 

\--

Meeting with his parents goes surprisingly well. Geralt doesn’t know if it’s because Ciri has said something, or if Yennefer intervened (which wouldn’t be a first), but his mother is nothing but polite when he and Jaskier walk in. 

Maybe it helped that Lambert, Eskel and Ciri all gave Jaskier big hugs, telling Jaskier how happy they were to see him, before Geralt could even introduce him to either of his parents. 

“So, Jaskier, do you golf?” His father asked as they were all sitting down. 

“No, I’ve never been, actually,” Jaskier looked at him then, teasing, “Geralt said he would take me but he hasn’t yet.” 

Geralt huffed out a laugh, rolling his eyes. He’d completely forgotten about that. When he looked back up, both of his parents were looking at him in surprise. Ciri was watching him across the table smugly. 

“What?” Geralt asked, frowning. Though the frown didn’t stay long as Jaskier slipped his hand onto Geralt’s knee. 

“Jaskier, darling, are you a magician?” His mother asked. 

Jaskier glanced between Geralt and Calanthe, confused, “I’m sorry?” 

“I’ve seen my son smile more in the few minutes that you’ve been here, than I have in the past few years combined.” 

“Oh! Well,” Jaskier turned to smile at him, Geralt couldn’t help but smile back, “I guess I just have a knack for that.” 

“Yes… it’s nice to see.” 

After that, dinner was almost… normal. For his family at least. His brothers bickered about sports. Ciri and their father talked about Ciri’s new job. His mother talked with Jaskier, but she was keeping it polite, to Geralt’s surprise. She didn’t bring up his parents, or his childhood, and only once did she look disproving, when Jaskier mentioned that he was working as a barista. 

Geralt didn’t have to do anything though, because she quickly changed the subject to his music. 

“You know, Jaskier, one of our bigger clients is in the music industry. He would be happy to listen to a demo of yours, if you have one.” 

Jaskier’s eyes widened, “wow, that would be amazing, are you sure?” 

“Yes, Mousesack is a dear friend of mine, he wouldn’t mind at all.” 

“Mouse-Mousesack? Are you fucking  _ serious _ ? He’s a legend!” 

Geralt’s eyes shot to his mother in warning, but she just laughed at Jaskier’s surprise. 

“Of course. Give your demo to Geralt, he’ll give it to me, I’ll let you know what he says in a few weeks.” 

Jaskier nodded, apparently speechless for once in his life. His mother was grinning. And Geralt, finally, felt himself relax. 

He didn’t even know why he had been worried, he thought a while later, as he watched Jaskier and Ciri laughing together. Everyone loved Jaskier. 

  
  


\--

Jaskier was happy. Happy, and in love. Because that's what this was, he knew that now. This feeling that he felt in his chest, that fluttered and shone everytime Geralt was around... he was in love. 

“I love you,” he said, smiling as Geralt squinted at him in the morning light. His smile grew when Geralt pulled him on top of him. 

“I love you too,” Geralt said, “now go back to sleep.” 

Jaskier laughed, “I can’t, I love you too much!” Jaskier pressed kisses to Geralt’s face. He laughed when Geralt rolled them over, pinning him beneath his body. Geralt kissed him deep, kissed him until Jaskier was moaning underneath him. Geralt pushed his hand under Jaskier’s pajama pants, circling his fingers around Jaskier’s hardening cock. It didn’t take long before Jaskier was coming onto Geralt’s hand, moaning against his lips. 

He lay panting as Geralt gently kissed his neck. They’d been doing a lot of this, lately, these quick, vanilla, moments. Jaskier found that he liked it. 

“Do you want a turn?” He asked. 

Geralt shook his head, “tonight I’m going to tie you up, and you’re going to pay me back twice over,” he said with a grin. Fuck, Jaskier liked the sound of that too. 

But Jaskier liked to tease him, because he was a brat like that. “How do you know I’m sleeping over tonight?” He asked with a grin. 

Geralt didn’t take the bait though. Instead, his eyes went soft, “I want you to sleep here every night.” 

“... oh.” He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Your lease is up in two weeks… did you guys find anything?” 

“We’ve only found a two bedroom… Annie might move in with her boyfriend though. And who knows with Maddy, she’s mentioned moving to Germany recently.” 

“Would you want to live here? With me-” 

“Yes,” Jaskier nodded quickly, “yes, I would love to!” Geralt chuckled as Jaskier jumped up, “Geralt, this is going to be amazing! We can fuck every day! I can teach you how to make waffles, and oh gosh Annie and Yen are going to be over all the time!” 

Geralt was rolling his eyes at him now, but Jaskier could tell he was happy. 

They were both happy. 

And together, Jaskier couldn’t see that changing anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! <3 <3 Let me know what you think with a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far with a comment or a kudos! :)


End file.
